


Children are educated by what the grown-up is and not by his talk. ~ Carl Jung

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Coldflash chapter stories [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cutting, Eddie is alive!, Father Figures, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Training, Wedding Planning, mentor, meta children, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really Barry should have thought about this before. He ran into a meta gorilla for pete's sake do it shouldn't be a surprise that there were <i>children</i> with abilities. The only part that should be surprising was that it took this long for the children to start showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title *shrug*

Barry sighed as he made his way down the hall to the stairs. He was late on yet another report. Now that wouldn’t have been too bad if this wasn’t his sixth one this week. Singh was going to have his head, he was sure of it. He wanted to drag his feet but that would just make the scolding worse so he made his way down the stairs only to pause. There was a crowd near a bench that sat near the wall. Several officers stood there, looking unsure what to do as they muttered softly. A young man and woman stood close to the front, both looking close to tears. Patty and Eddie stood near the back, Joe had gone out for… something, Barry couldn’t actually remember for what.

“Hey.” He greeted as he jogged over to the two blondes, “What’s going on?”

“There’s a little girl. She’s a meta.” Eddie responded at once, “She’s terrified.” Barry frowned at that. He knew that metas had the same rights as everyone else for the most part. That included that unless the meta was trouble they were to be left alone. Not that all of the cops had been thrilled about that. On top of that Singh had been very admit that if anyone at the precinct needed to talk because either they or someone they know might be a meta then they were free to speak with him. It would be held in strict confidentiality and no one should fear coming to him.

“No!” came the frantic shout. Barry hated the sound of fear in her voice. He thought about what he could do but nothing came to mind, except one thing. Licking his lips Barry handed Patty the folder before stealing his nerves. Carefully pushing his way forward he was met with a heartbreaking sight. A young girl looking about nine was curled up in the corner. Her brown eyes were red from the tears. Her black hair was escaping from the brad that it was held in. She looked so much like a cornered animal. Immediately Barry crouched down.

“Hey.” He spoke in a soft tone. Her eyes turn to him and locked on. He smiled a little at her.

“My name’s Barry. My friend said you have special powers.” She winced at the words, tears starting to spill faster.

“Hey, hey,” Barry quickly spoke but keeping that calming tone of voice, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m bad.” came the whimpered response as she curled in on herself. It was painful to see.

“Why would you think that?”

“I have powers.” It was awful to hear but it made sense that she would think that. Most of the metas who were running around were criminals. Not all of them of course but most of them. 

“Powers don’t make you bad,” he started. He heard the noise of disapproval from the girl. Obviously she didn’t believe that. Barry thought of what he could say to make her see it was true.

“Is the Flash bad?” Hesitantly she shook her head. Hardly anyone actually thought the FLash was a bad guy. There were a few but they were mostly fanatics.

“...I’m scared.” she whispered softly.

“It’s okay to be scared.” Barry took a deep breath, glad Joe wasn’t here, “I was scared too.” The sharp intake of air told him that yes some of his co-workers heard that.

“You...have powers?” She sounded like she couldn’t believe it. Barry nodded, ignoring everyone looking at him except for that young girl.

“Would you like to see?” She hesitated for a moment before nodding. Quickly thinking it over, because he could not in any way reveal he had super speed, Barry grabbed a small pocket knife he carried around. Sliding it out Barry smiled softly before dragging the blade along his arm. The blood trickled out of the cut, showing that he had cut himself. The girl stared transfixed, waiting to see what would happen. After a few seconds Barry wiped it off with the edge of his shirt to show the cut was gone. Her eyes widened as she reached out, touching the unmarked skin.

“What’s your power?” Barry asked. The girl’s eyes flickered up to his before looking down again. She bit her lip nervously before leaning forward.

“I glow.” she whispered as quietly as a mouse. “But sometimes I get really warm too.”

“Really? That’s cool!” Barry grinned. “I bet that helps when it’s really dark.” The girl shrugged a little but she seemed more shy then upset now.

“I guess but not when I’m trying to sleep. I’m not scared of the dark. Not even when I watch a scary movie.”

“How old are you?”

“Nine.”

“And you aren’t afraid of the dark?” Barry acted surprised, “You must be really brave then, especially if you aren’t scared after seeing a scary movie.” The girl smiled shyly as she shook her head.

“No I’m not.”

“You must be! I was still scared of the dark until I was thirteen.” Which didn’t really have anything to do with scary movies but more with the fact that the Reverse-Flash had killed his mother. The little girl tried to hide her giggles.

“And what’s so funny huh?” Barry mock demanded. The girl just shook her head as she laughed more.

“Come on, what’s so funny?”

“You were scared until you were a teenager?” She asked as she laughed. Barry pouted.

“The dark is really scary.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not.”

“You don’t know what’s in the dark.”

“Doesn’t make it scary.”

“That’s what make powers scary.” The girl paused as she considered what Barry said. After a few minutes of thinking she nodded.

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay to be scared.” She seemed to think something over.

“I don’t want to be scared.” She huffed in annoyance, as if being scared was one of the most annoying things ever.

“Then don’t be. Just remember. Powers don’t mean you're bad.” She looked down before glancing back up.

“My name’s Lucy.” Barry grinned at her.

“Hello Lucy, it’s very nice to meet you.” Lucy smiled back, “Now I think there’s two people here worried about you.” Lucy looked over nervously. Barry stood up and held his hand out. She took it, holding it tight with both of hers as she stood up. Lucy didn’t let go so Barry brought her over to the young couple.

“Are you okay?” The woman asked at once. Lucy nodded, hesitating before throwing herself into the woman’s arm.

“ ‘m sorry mom.”

“It’s okay sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” the man said.

“It’s no problem.” 

“No, really. She had been so afraid for so long. Not sure what we’re going to do now but at least she isn’t scared.” Barry thought carefully as he watched Lucy and her mother.

“She can’t control her powers?” Barry wanted to be sure.

“No.” the father confirmed.

“If you wanted… It took me a while to learn how to handle my powers but I have a few friends who helped a lot. I’m sure we could help her.”

“Really?” the mother sounded as though she couldn’t believe it. Barry nodded,

“Yeah. I mean we’ve helped a few others too. I’m going to be going there after work today.”

“Can they really help?”

“Yeah.”

“Where?”

“STAR labs.”

“But aren’t they the ones who caused this.”

“It’s under new managment.” Barry explained with a slightly strained smile on his face.

“...You said you’ll be there?”

“Yeah, around six.”

“Okay.” The mother nodded. As an afterthought Barry grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down his phone number.

“If you have any questions or if you need any help you can call me.”

“Thank you.” The mother said as the father took the number.

“Come on, let’s get home.” the father spoke up.

“Bye Barry!” Lucy called out.

“Bye Lucy!” Barry smiled as the small family left the station.

“You’re a meta?” came Patty’s shocked voice and Barry froze, eyes widening. Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who has left notes! You guys really have no idea how much I appreciate reading them, even if I don't respond. I just can't explain how much it means to read them!

Barry gave a sheepish smile as he was met with the shocked faces of almost everyone in there.

“Uh, yeah?” Of course Eddie didn’t look surprised but there stood Joe, eyes wide and questioning with a hint of anger. Barry quickly looked away from his foster father only to glance at Captain Singh who didn’t actually look surprised either.

“That’s so cool!” before Patty could go more into what she was going to say Joe spoke up.

“What is going on here.”

“Uh well you see. There was a girl, a kid and she was- so I just-”

“You remember Lucy Daniel?” Eddie broke in.

“The girl who witnessed the robbery?” Joe asked as he dragged his eyes away from Barry to look at Eddie.

“Turns out she’s a meta. She was really upset about it and Barry was just helping her out. She was convinced she was bad because she had powers.” Joe rubbed his face in exasperation.

“You and I are going to have a serious talk later.” Joe warned Barry. Barry nodded, knowing this was going to happen but sent Eddie a thankful smile anyway.

“You knew?” Officer Richards asked. Joe gave the man a look.

“Barry is my son, of course I knew.”

“And Thawne?” Eddie seemed flustered now.

“Well I trust him, plus he’s marrying Iris so he’d find out sooner or later anyway.” Barry answered.

“So is it just healing?” Patty asked excitedly.

“What? Oh yeah. Only healing. Nothing cool like speed or anything.” He cut himself off, noticing the way Joe and Eddie looked at him, “Uh I mean um.”

“That’s enough.” Captain Singh spoke up, saving Barry from fumbling anymore, “If Mr. Allen does not want to discuss his powers that is his decision. Now don’t you all have jobs that you're supposed to get back to?” Immediately everyone left though more than a few sent looks to Barry. Joe was making his way over when SIngh spoke up again.

“Mr. Allen, a word.” Patty handed him back his folder with a reassuring smile. Basically it was her way of telling him that she understood if he didn’t want to talk about it. Swallowing nervously Barry entered the Captain’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Short Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Singh was sitting at his desk. Barry shut the door before walking in front of the desk.

“Sir?”

“Take a seat.” BArry’s heartbeat picked up as he did so, feeling very much like he was going to the principal's office. Except this was worse since it was his boss.

“There’s no need to be so worried, you haven’t done anything wrong.” That was some relief. Barry gave a bit of a smile in response.

“And I’m not going to ask you about your powers Barry. It’s no one’s business except for yours what you can do or not.”

“Then why am I here?” Singh shifted forward a little, resting his arms on his desk.

“I want you to know that you can come to me if you need to. If anyone starts harassing you about this. I don’t want you to feel threatened. You do good work Barry.” For some reason the way Singh spoke Barry got the feeling that he wasn’t just talking about his reports.

“Okay.” Honestly it was kind of a relief that Singh was telling him up front that he could. If anything got too bad he would rather go to Singh then Joe. Singh may have watched him grow up but he didn’t let his emotions control his actions like Joe sometimes did. Eddie would have been the next option but he told Iris basically everything and Barry knew Iris.

“You handled the situation very well today.” Singh spoke again. Barry looked to his Captain with a tilt of the head, wondering where this was going.

“If another situation like this occurs, a child who’s scared of their powers or don’t know how to control them, would it be alright to contact you or STAR labs.” Blinking away his shock Barry nodded.

“Of course. I mean I spend most of my free time at STAR labs any way but I’ll let the others know too. Hang on.” Barry grabbed a note pad and jotted down a few phone numbers and a couple email addresses.

“That’s the STAR labs new email. Had to change it with all the hate and anger messages being sent still. These are Cisco’s, and these are Caitlin’s, my doctor. If you can’t reach me or STAR labs they should know where I am. I mean I’m usually with them but in case I usually tell them where I’m going, Caitlin worries I mean uh-”

“I can understand why. Increased healing doesn’t change the fact that you’re so accident prone.” Barry sent him a sheepish smile in response. A knock on the door kept Barry from verbally responding.

“Alright, you can go Mr. Allen.” Barry stood up, remembering to hand Singh the folder before he turned to leave, “Don’t forget what I told you.”

“I won’t Mr. Singh.” Singh sent a small smile back before schooling his expression once more. Barry slipped out before another Officer, Mendez if he remembered right, went in. Barry ignored the looks he was getting as he made his way to the stairs,

“Allen.” Eddie caught his arm, “Just so you know Joe is waiting for you in your lab.” Giving a shaky smile to Eddie Barry nodded in response. He figured that was going to be the case. Barry made his way back, licking his lips nervously before entering the lab. Joe was leaning against his desk with arms crossed, clearly annoyed.

“Care to explain to me what you were thinking?” Barry sighed as Joe gave him a look.

“Joe she was a nine year old girl and she was terrified. I couldn’t just not help.”

“And what exactly did you say? Barry, everyone knows you're a meta now!”

“They know I have accelerated healing, that’s it.... well Singh might know but he hasn’t said anything so I don’t know but the way he said something makes me think that he does? I can’t actually ask him though since if he doesn’t know then that could cause problems and I don’-”

“Alright Barry, calm down… Are you sure you can handle it though?” Joe asked seriously, “I mean with work, being the Flash and Zoom still out there? Are you sure you can do this?”

“Joe, I’m not going to turn away someone who wants to learn how to control their powers, especially not a child who was so afraid.” Barry shrugged then, “Besides, it’s not just me. I mean I probably wouldn’t let Harry around the kids, he might make them cry, but there’s Cisco, Caitlin, Jay, Jax, Stein and Ronnie. It’s not just me.” Joe sighed in that parental way that Barry knew so well.

“If you’re sure you know what you're doing.”

“Of course I do.” Joe sent him a look that said he didn’t believe a word that was coming out of Barry’s mouth.

“Come on have a little faith.” Joe shook his head in exasperation.

“With you I need a lot more than a little faith.” Barry gave a look of mock betrayal. Joe chuckled, ruffling Barry’s hair.

“Get back to work. Going to be home late?” Barry let air slip past his teeth.

“Probably. I need to go over everything with the others then I need to speak with Lucy and her parents to set up days for her to train and then I need to patrol. Need to go over the lab in case others end up coming…

“What do you mean others?” Joe asked. Barry blinked in confusion before it cleared up.

“Oh, right. Singh asked if I could help if any other meta human children showed up.” Rolling his eyes Joe responded in a deadpan voice,

“And of course you agreed.” In response Barry gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re going to be the death of me Barry.” Joe muttered. He waved his hand in a ‘I-give-up-with-you’ way before turning towards the door.

“Just, get that case file done.”

“Yes dad.” Barry called back, earning a chuckle and a smile from Joe before he actually left. Once the man was out of sight Barry went to his chair and slumped down. He buried his face in his hands for a moment. What the hell was he thinking? He doesn’t know how to handle kids, let alone how to even begin training them. On top of that Joe was right. It was bad enough that he had his day job on top of being the Flash, but add the added threat of Zoom and the metas he keeps sending along with training however-many-it-ends-up-being children? He wasn’t not going to do it. There was no way he’d let a bunch of children run around with powers and not know how to control them, especially not with some of the criminals around. It was better they were taken in by heroes and trained rather than villains. At least he did have the others to help. Cisco and Caitlin were amazing when he was having problems in the beginning so he had no doubt they would be able to help. Who knows, maybe on Earth-2 Jay or Harry ran into someone with similar abilities as Lucy and would have an idea of what her powers could do. Jax and Ronnie weren’t actually in town yet, not that Joe knew that. After Ronnie had returned with Eddie he, Jax and Stein had a long talk and after a test it turned out that Jax and Ronnie could merge too. So right now they were training with that friend of Stein’s so that they could work together too. It was great honestly. That way Stein wouldn’t have to rush over if he’s having dinner with his wife or if Ronnie was out of town, Caitlin and him have still not had their honeymoon, they still had Jax and Stein. It was nice for them to be able to do that sort of thing.

“Okay first things first.” Barry muttered, “Get work done so then I can leave on time.” Barry moved, using his speed when he could. He was about half way done when he had to stop because he heard footsteps headed towards the lab. He slowed down just as Patty neared the door.

“Hey there.” She greeted.

“Oh, uh, hey Patty.”

“Okay, I have to ask what’s it like to have powers?” That… wasn’t the question Barry was expecting but it wasn’t anything that could cause problems if he answered it. Barry lent against the desk as he thought about how to answer that.

“It’s like… the most amazing thing. I still feel like me, that nothing has changed but at the same time it’s like feeling you’re finally completed. Like I had been missing something and hadn’t even realized it.” Patty’s eyes were light in wonderment as Barry tried to describe the feeling he got when he ran or any other part of his powers.

“What’s it like using them?” She asked. Barry opened and closed his mouth several times before responding with,

“There aren’t even words to describe it.” Patty nodded. Barry watched as she paused, debating with herself about asking the next question, bottom lip caught between her teeth for a moment. Finally she asked,

“Did this happen when… Was this because you were struck by lightning?” Barry looked at her questioningly and she quickly continued, “A lot of the officers still talk about it. About how even if you’re late you always come in. That it was only a day or so after you woke up from your coma and you were already insisting on coming back to work. Someone then told me what had happened so that’s why-” Barry chuckled.

“It’s fine Patty.” He knew that people still talked about it. Even if not everyone actually liked him he was good at his job plus he had always been accident prone. There was one time he was working a case, and… well long story short he ended up getting hit by a car. It was sort of a joke about how bad the next incident was going to be, though as a lot of the people working here have said, it’s going to be hard to beat being struck by lightning and being in a coma for nine months. He told Patty as much.

“But yeah.”

“How do you know STAR labs won’t try doing something like that again?”

“No one who works there would let it happen and if anyone tried to I wouldn’t let them.”

“How would you stop it? It’s not like you own STAR labs.” Patty chuckled. Barry gave a sheepish smile,

“Actually…” Patty’s jaw dropped as she looked at him.

“You _own_ STAR labs?” Barry nodded, “Okay, you _have_ to give me a tour one day.”

“Oh I do?”

“Yes you do.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll tell Eddie that you were the one that replaced everything on his desk with barbie stuff.” Barry gave a look of mock shock.

“Really Patty? I thought a detective would be against blackmail.”

“Only when it involves a case.” Giving an overly dramatic eye roll Barry sighed.

“ _Fine_.”

“Cool! I’ll text you later.”

“Bye Patty.” Barry called with a chuckle as he got to work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm hoping this longer chapter might make up for the fact that I may or may not be able to post next week?
> 
> btw Singh totally knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Barry had gotten done with work and sped to the STAR labs. He stopped, blinking in a bit of confusion at what he was seeing. Cisco was on the ground with Jay on him in a very suggestion position. Caitlin was being held back by both Harry and Stein. Kendra had a bit of ash on her.

“What happened?” Barry asked, drawing out the ‘what’ a bit.

“Karen touched some very delicate equipment.” Harry responded dryly.

“It’s _Kendra_.” snapped the woman.

“Okay!” Barry interrupted before a fight could break out. He then gestured to Jay who had stood up and was helping Cisco stand.

“What was with that.” Jay brushed himself off as he explained,

“The machine, when altered, had the chance of causing an explosion. I pushed him out of the way as Wells and Professor Stein held Caitlin back from helping.”

“And Kendra?” Barry drew out the ‘a’ a bit long as he asked.

“She’s made of tougher stuff than Cisco and Caitlin.” Jay reminded. Barry shook his head with a chuckle.

“So, dude what’s new?” Cisco asked. Barry opened his mouth before giving a sheepish smile.

“Oh no. I know that look,” Caitlin sighed. She gave him a _look_.

“Barry, what did you do this time?”

“Weeeellll… we have some guests coming over today around six.”

“What sort of guests.”

“At the precinct today there was a girl… she’s a meta. I told her parents that we could help her out.”

“Barry-”

“I know okay, Joe basically went over all the reasons this was a terrible idea but what else was I supposed to do? Children are a lot more susceptible to other people’s influence. Children need to learn how to control their powers even more than adults and better we teach them instead of someone like Mardon or Nimbus.”

“You’re right.” Jay agreed with a nod.

“And what can this child do?” Harry asked with a raised brow.

“She can glow… and raise her body temperature? I’m not sure if that is part of her powers or a side effect from, you know, the glowing.”

“Well you better go hide the Flash suit and anything else that might give away the fact that the Flash works here.” Caitlin said with a pointed look at the time. Barry gave another sheepish smile before running off and doing just that. He skidded to a stop.

“Barry.” Jay was looking at his shoes. Barry glanced down.

“Shi-” He stomped out the smoke quickly. He looked to Cisco when it stopped.

“We should really figure out how to deal with that one of these days. This is my third pair of shoes these last two months.”

“Actually I have a few ideas I’ve been thinking up to deal with that problem…” Cisco muttered as he thought it over.

“You should probably not be around when the family shows up.” Barry advised Harry, “Since, you know, you’re supposed to be dead.” Harry nodded.

“If you don’t mind the company, I’m not one for knowing how to handle children.”

“Not at all.” Harry turned and left with Stein following after, though not without a nod to the rest of the group.

“They’re here.” Cisco announced from where he had gone to the computers. Barry nodded.

“Okay. I’ll go meet them. Try… try not to blow anything else up.” Barry flashed down to the main door and tapped the code, letting the family in. This time they had a teenager with them as well. He was of average height but his hair was an odd shade of orange.

“Hi Barry!” Lucy greeted happily. Barry smiled at the girl and crouched down.

“Hi Lucy, doing better now?” SHe nodded.

“Uh-huh. This is my big brother Tristan.” She introduced. Barry stood up, smiling at the teen.

“Hey.” Tristan greeted, “You’re the guy my sister was talking about? The one that heals really quick?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Tristain you can’t just ask people that.” the mother rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, as if they had to go through similar situations. She smiled at Barry and held out her hand,

“I realized we never had a proper introduction. My name is May and this is my husband Fredrick.” Barry shook hands with Fredrick.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Barry Allen. If you’d like to follow me I can introduce you to my friends.” Barry began to lead the way through the long hallways.

“You said that STAR labs is under new management?” Frederick questioned, “Who owns it now?” Barry felt his mouth twitch into a crooked smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Actually… I do. Dr. Wells left STAR labs to me in his will.”

“You own this whole building?” Lucy asked in awe as she turned around, looking at everything she could.

“Yep.”

“Were you friends with Dr. Wells?” Lucy asked as she walked beside Barry.

“Yes, but then I found out he had done some really bad things. Things that ended up hurting people really bad.”

“Then you weren’t friends with him anymore.” Lucy guessed. Barry nodded. Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion,

“But he gave you the building? How come he did that if you weren’t friends anymore?” Barry shrugged before shaking his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe it was his way of saying sorry to you.” Barry smiled a little.

“Maybe.” Barry didn’t think so, wouldn’t let himself think that. It was easier to just think that he hadn’t cared. How much worse was it to be betrayed by someone who did actually care about you vs someone who didn’t care at all and only pretended. Soon they were nearing the cortex. Barry walked in first. Once everyone was in Barry began introductions.

“This is Doctor Caitlin Snow. She’s a trained neurosurgeon and our medic.” Caitlin waved with a kind smile to the group.

“What’s a neurosurgeon?” Lucy asked curiously.

“She can tell if someone’s brain is being funny or if their spine isn’t right. She can help people get better too.” Barry explained as simple as he could.

“That’s so cool!”

“Aw, thank you.” Caitlin smiled in response to the girl’s enthusiasm. Barry then waved to Cisco.

“This is Cisco Ramon, he’s our computer expert and head engineer. He works with Caitlin’s husband Ronnie, who isn’t here at this time.” Cisco waved from where he sat in a nearby chair.

“And this is Jay Garrick. Our head scientist. He works with Professor Stein, who is also not here at this moment.” Barry introduced. Jay shook hands with the small family in greeting.

“This is Kendra Saunders.” Kendra moved forward with a smile.

“I’m a meta too.”

“Everyone, this is Frederick and May Daniel. This is their son Tristan and their daughter Lucy.”

“Lucy, you’re the one with the powers right?” Caitlin asked with a soft smile. Lucy nodded in response.

“I glow.”

“Oh is it warm when you glow or does it start off cool and then warm up or is it sort of you start off warm then you start glowing?” Cisco asked at once, eyes lighting up.

“Cisco.” Caitlin had that warning tone in her voice.

“What? It’s a valid question. I mean for all we know it’s an exothermic reaction with the light as a side effect or it could even be-”

“Okay Cisco. How about we just take this a step at a time before you nerd out?” Barry interrupted with an eye roll. Lucy covered her mouth to hide her giggles. In response Barry made a face at her which caused the girl to hide in her brother’s side, as she laughed.

“Are you sure you can help her?” May asked again. Barry shrugged as he leant against the desk, crossing his arms.

“I don’t see why not. We’ve helped others too.”

“It might take a bit longer though, some of the tests we can’t run on child her age.” Caitlin explained.

“Am I gunna be a hero?” Lucy asked excitedly, “Am I gonna get to fight bad guys?”

“Thought you wanted to be a doctor and work in a hospital?” Tristan asked.

“But fighting bad guys sounds cooler.”

“Yeah but you don’t get paid for beating up bad guys.”

“But I wanna help heroes and others like me.” whinned Lucy.

“Well you can do that while being a doctor too.” Caitlin said.

“Really?”

“Mmhm. I’m Barry’s doctor. I’ve also helped some of the superheroes because they know I’ve dealt with metas before. With how many metas that keep showing up we’re going to need more doctors that know how to help.”

“Can I see?” Lucy asked. Caitlin glanced to her parents.

“Well if it’s okay with your parents I need to run some tests.” May bit her lip but nodded.

“You can go with.” Barry spoke up. He watched as Caitlin led Lucy and her mother into another room as she told Lucy about the different tests and the machines that would be used.

“So what exactly would you be doing to help her train?” Tristan asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at 7741 words so far and I have literally just introduced the second child. There are 13 more kids and Michael I still need to introduce among other things. 
> 
> Uuuuuuuuugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh. My biggest problem will forever be making too many characters for stories. One story I gave a kid a total of 30 family members. It got to the point that even his great grandmother had a maiden name and I realized that... his dad? Shared the same last name as this other character so it's like... freak they're related.....
> 
> ANYWAY! I'll probably post another chapter as a Happy Holiday thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I deleted and rewrote this chapter. The original one that I had up hadn't turned out the way it was supposed to. It also would have brought conflict between characters that there isn't supposed to be conflict between, at least not yet, and I also reworded and clarified something that was off before.

By the end of the visit it was established that Lucy would come during the weekend around noon for training along with tuesdays and thursdays after she was done with school. Unless something came up. Her parents also agreed to have copies of her health records sent over to Caitlin so she could compare the before and after of the accelerator explosion. Lucy would have either one of her parents or her brother with her when she came over, which was understandable since none of them actually knew them.

“So that’s everythi-” Barry was cut off suddenly. 

“BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN!” Barry’s eyes widened as he heard Iris’ shout.

“So uh yeah I- I’ll be right back.” Instead of going towards Iris Barry turned around fully planning on running out of the door. Of course that meant the door he was trying to rush out of was the one Iris came marching in.

“Uh, hey Iris.” Iris narrowed her eyes at him, so far not noticing the others in the lab.

“Do you remember what today was?”

“Uh… Tuesday?” Iris looked at him unamused.

“And what were you supposed to meet me for?” Barry just looked at her in confusion.

“You were suppose to help me pick out my wedding dress.”

“I thought that wasn’t until the seventeenth.”

“Uh dude,” Cisco spoke up, pointing to one of the computers. The date flashed there in white. Tuesday the seventeenth.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry Iris it’s just that there was something-” Iris’ look softened as Barry continued to ramble out.

“You’re lucky that Eddie called me and told me what happened.” Blinking Barry’s shock turned to put out. He puffed out air in response.

“You made me think you were mad at me.”

“Stop pouting Bear.” Iris scolded lightly.

“Not pouting.” Barry grumbled.

“And you aren’t getting out of it that easily. You are going to help me root through the boxes in the basement.”

“Why?” Barry asked with a groan.

“Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.” Iris recited before looking around and seeing the small family. Barry stood there in confusion as he mouthed what Iris said while said woman walked past him.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Iris West.”

“I’m Lucy! This is my big brother Tristan and my mom and my dad.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“How do you know Barry?” Lucy asked as Barry finally made his way over, making a face at Iris’ back as he did so. Lucy giggled a little.

“I’m Barry’s sister.” Iris responded, sending Barry a glare over her shoulder, as if she knew what Barry was doing.

“Were one of you adopted?”

“Lucy,” Tristan groaned with an eye roll, “You don’t just ask people that.”

“It’s… something like that.” Barry decided to go with.

“Okay sweetie, let’s head home. You’ll be back here thursday.” May spoke up, taking Lucy’s hand.

“Bye Caitlin! Bye Barry! Bye Cisco! Bye Jay! Bye Kendra!” Lucy shouted as she left with her family.

“Bye Lucy! See you and Tristan later!” Barry called after.

“Cute kid.” Iris noted with a smile. She then turned to Barry once the family left, “You better be free tomorrow. I managed to reschedule with the dress place. I made up some excuse about your boyfriend being sent to the hospital.” 

“Boyfriend?” Kendra asked in amusement. Barry opened and closed his mouth, face flushing red. 

“ _Iris_!” 

“What, you haven’t told them?” 

“Told us what?” Jay asked in curiosity. Iris gave Barry that look. Barry shifted a bit as Iris raised a brow. Awkwardly shrugging he gestured towards Iris. 

“She basically told you what it was.” 

“Wait, you have a boyfriend?” Cisco asked in shock, “Dude why didn’t you tell us you were dating someone?” 

“What? No. I’m not dating anyone.” Barry stated. 

“Then what are you talking about?” 

“He’s talking about the fact that he’s gay.” Iris elaborated. 

“Oh that? Why didn’t you just say it?” Cisco questioned. 

“Barry’s weird about saying it. If someone else says it he’s fine but as soon as he needs to say it he gets all awkward.” Iris sighed as though this was something that she had to deal with before. Which it actually was. 

“You aren’t surprised?” Barry asked his friend. 

“Well yeah, especially because of some of the conversations we’ve had but I mean, you’re still you. Just means that Cait and I need to hook you up with a nice guy.” Cisco joked as he elbowed Barry lightly. 

“Just so you know I don’t need to be straight to acknowledge when a girl is pretty.” Barry pointed out. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Cisco waved it off. A devious smirk crossed Cisco’s face as he looked to his friend. 

“So Barry… any cute guys you’re interested in?” 

“What? No.” 

“Liar!” Iris shouted out. 

“Okay dude who is it.” 

“Who is what?” Stein questioned as he walked in with Harry. 

“The guy Barry’s crushing on!” Caitlin chimed in with a smile at Barry’s betrayed look. 

“I’m not crushing on anyone! I do not like anyone that way!” 

“Now Barry it is perfectly normal to have feelings for someone and you shouldn’t feel the need to hide them.” Stein stated. Barry through his hands up in exasperation before leaving the room with Cisco and Iris hounding after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin teasing Barry is everything for me.


	6. Chapter 6

After that Barry and Iris ended up at Joe’s house. Barry zipped up several boxes from the basement for them to go through.

“Barry I am so sorry. I thought you had told them already. You said you were since Cisco kept trying to get you to date that girl from-”

“Iris,” Barry interrupted with a soft smile as he sat a box down, “It’s fine, really. Last you heard I was telling them. You didn’t know.” Iris gave Barry a look as she tilted her head.

“Barry it’s not ok-”

“Yes it is. It was an accident Iris. You haven’t told anyone, haven’t even hinted it to anyone without knowing that I told them first. I said I was going to tell them, and really it’s been three months.”

“Barry you are too nice.” Iris sighed, “You should be angry at me.” 

“Be angry at you? Never.” Barry winked in response as he sat on the ground with a thump. Iris sighed as she sat down as well. Barry nudged her good naturedly as he began to go through one of the boxes.

“Oh my god… Iris.” Barry called as he held up a sweater that looked like it hadn’t seen light in decades. Iris ended up laughing at that.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe dad wore that!” Barry shuttered and put it down. He paused in what he was doing.

“You know I could speed through and find the boxes with the wedding stuff in it just so we don’t come across anything like _that_ again.” Iris seemed to think it over before nodding. It wasn’t long before Barry had four boxes sitting there.

“Let’s see what we have.” Barry opened the first box that had a tux neatly folded up on the top.

“At least we know dad’s wedding outfit wasn’t as bad as some of his other clothes.” Iris stated before opening her box. She pulled out a book that had the guests names written in it. Along with that were some of the table center pieces. There were a few pink candles.

“Guess mom found out she was pregnant before the wedding.” Iris commented as she pulled out some more baby shower things. Barry continued pulling out the things from his box. There was an old lace wedding gown. Iris’ eyes filled with pain as she saw the gown.

“So what’s the borrowed going to be?” Barry asked, trying to distract her just a little.

“Auntie Tia is going to let me borrow Gran’s tiara. Before you ask, each one has to be different. The new thing is going to be my wedding dress and Eddie’s mom is insisting on giving me something blue. I think it’s going to be jewelry since she keeps telling me not to pick any accessories just yet…” Iris trailed off as Barry opened a tiny box that held a veil in it. He set it down carefully.

“You know you don’t have to use anything from Francine if you don’t want to.” Barry soothed as he moved closer to his sister.

“What else would I use?” Iris questioned quietly. Thinking it over Barry opened his mouth,

“Do you have a veil yet?”

“No.” Barry ran off as soon as the word left Iris’ mouth. He came back holding a medium sized box in his hand.

“Barry?” Iris stood up, looking at the box in confusion. 

Barry opened the lid, setting the box down as he pulled out a beautiful white lace veil. “Well you needed something old.” 

Iris sent him a questioning look as she took it in her hands. 

Barry took it back, putting it on her before answering. “It was my mom’s. Well actually it was my great great great great grandmother’s first but that just means that it’s really old.”

“Barry I can’t wear this.”

“Yes you can. Not like I’m going to have a wife who will wear it and I really doubt I’d wear it.”

“Barry don’t say things like that.”

“It’s true.”

“...I’m only keeping this until you get married.”

“I already told you I’m not going to need it.” 

Iris shook her head with a watery smile on her face. “Keep telling yourself that.” She muttered as she pulled him into a hug. 

Barry pulled back with a smile. “Come on, let’s put this stuff away and bake brownies-”

“And watch cartoons while we binge eat until we fall asleep on the couch?” Iris continued with a grin, “Just like old times?”   
Barry just smiled. In the next second everything was put away. The box with his mother’s veil sitting on the little end table. He hooked arms with Iris. “Come on Mrs. West-Thawne.” 

“You better not start calling me that until we’ve both said ‘I do’.” warned Iris.

“What, worried he’ll get cold feet? Pretty sure if he can deal with the whole Eobard future thing along with the singularity he can deal with saying ‘I do’ in front of a bunch of people.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Iris hissed. Barry just laughed as he grabbed some bowls.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry sat with Tristain as Lucy listened to what Cisco was telling her to do. It had been two weeks since they had started training her. Her progress was increasing at a steady pace as of right now.

“Okay?” Cisco asked. Lucy nodded in response. 

“She really likes coming here.” Tristan spoke up. The more the teen came with his sister the more he actually spoke to the adults which apparently didn’t happen much.

“That’s good. Kind of sucks having to go to a place you don’t like to get help.” Barry tried to say it jokingly. He could easily remember each time he had been dragged in to go see a psychologist. In the end that never helped, it only made him withdraw more and keep to himself. Iris had become his confident, she always seemed to believe in him regardless of if she ever did or not.

“Have you had to…?” Tristan asked as he looked to Barry. The way Tristan asked the question made Barry think that there was more to the question then just curiosity.

“Yeah. Psychologist.”

“Why?” Tristan was giving Barry his full attention now which had yet to happen during any of the previous visits.

“Everyone thought my dad killed someone in front of me. No one believed me when I said he didn’t. A few months ago the man who committed the murder confessed.” Tristan sat quietly for a few moments in thought.

“...I think I know someone who might be a meta. He’s really secretive though.” Barry accepted the change in conversation, knowing the need of a change in topic.

“Well if he ever wants help he’s welcomed here.” Barry said with a smile. Tristan nodded. Barry gave a sheepish smile as his phone began ringing.

“Captain Singh?” Barry asked as he answered.

“We have another meta child. How fast can you get to the station?”

“Five minutes.” Barry responded before hanging up.

“Barry?” Jay asked as he noticed Barry getting up.

“Meta at the station. I’ll be back soon.” Jay nodded in response, 

“I’ll let the others know.” Barry smiled, glanced to Tristan.

“Try talking to that guy okay?” Tristan nodded, watching him quietly. Barry ran out, making sure not to use his speed until he was outside and away from the security system. He ran to the precinct, skidding to a stop in a nearby alley. Stomping out the fire Barry mentally reminded himself to see how Cisco was getting with the shoes. When Barry finally walked into the building Singh was in his office. Knocking on the door Barry waited. Singh opened the door and ushered him in. Inside sat a teen with brown hair between an elderly couple.

“Mr and Mrs Bassi, this is Barry Allen. Barry this is Savio and Nella Bassi and their grandson Lucas.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Barry shook hands with each of them.

“Barry has a program set up at STAR labs to aid those with powers learn their abilities.”

“Is there anyone else?” Savio asked with a heavy accent.

“In the program.” Nella elaborated.

“As of now there is a young girl. Her brother usually accompanies her.”

“What sort of powers do you both have?” Lucas asked curiously.

“Well I heal quickly. I can’t tell you what her powers are though. Her secret ya know?”

“I get you.” Lucas nodded.

“Can you tell me what your powers are?” Barry asked.

“Oh, sure. Mind if I use this paper?” Lucas requested. Singh nodded in response. Lucas stuck his tongue out a little as he concentrated. Soon the paper began to shift, only a little. Eventually it became a crude origami like bird that fluttered its wings but didn’t move.

“Paper manipulation.” Barry noted as he crouched to look at the tiny paper creation.

“If we do have him go. What would need to happen?” Nella asked as she watched Barry. Barry stood straight.

“Well we have a doctor who works with us that would have to give him a medical check up. Our equipment is a lot more powerful than that at the hospitals. It would be able to detect any changes that might have otherwise been overlooked. We’d have to set up a schedule for him to come by and train. Set up emergency contacts and stuff but that’s about it.” Barry finished.

“Lucas, this is your choice.” Savio said as he looked towards his grandson.

“Let’s do this.” Lucas agreed readily. Barry took the offered paper from Singh to fill out his information as Lucas wrote down his.

“So you can stop by tomorrow or today, whichever is easier for you. I’ll be at STAR labs the rest of the day unless I get called back here.” Barry explained.

“We’ll be there tomorrow.” Lucas spoke up, “We have some family coming over today and have to get everything ready. Only reason we’re here is Uncle Don got himself arrested for a dumb dare. Nonna heard Captain Singh talking about this with someone.” 

Barry nodded with a smile in place. “The infamous dares. Nothing ever screamed awkward more than standing there talking with your dad as a classmate gets brought in stripped down to his boxers covered with some interesting artwork among other things decorating him.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Singh’s dry response told Barry that he remembered that just as vividly as he did. Lucas grinned at the thought.

“Come Mimmo. We need to go.” Nella called as she stood up.

“Thank you.” Savio shook Barry’s hand before they left. Barry picked up the paper with the Bassi’s information on it.

“I should just make papers that has all the information and another that the families fill out. It would probably be easier.”

“I could just hand out cards with your information on it.” Singh responded with an amused look.

“Might have to.” Barry thought out loud as he tapped the desk, thoughts running through his head.

“Are you doing alright?” Singh asked, breaking Barry from his thoughts.

“Yeah. I just have a few things I need to go through. Wells basically left almost everything to me so there’s enough money still going into the labs but I’m probably going to have to have the others start working on some other projects besides just on how to stop the metas.” Barry shook his head to dispel the thoughts for now.

“Well I’ll stop wasting your day off… if you can even consider it that.”

“Of course. See you Friday unless something happens before then.” Barry waved as he left the office.

“Hey Barry!” Patty greeted as she spotted him.

“Oh hey.” She clapped her hands together as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“I have a very important question to ask you. It’s really important.” Raising a brow Barry looked at the woman.

“Okay?”

“How do you deal with Joe and Eddie? It seems that both of them have this huge secret between the two and Joe keeps giving Eddie this really judgmental look and it’s just really awkward to be in the same room as both of them.” 

Barry laughed at Patty. “Don’t worry it’s just the stress of planning Eddie and Iris’ wedding. Joe is going back into the whole ‘no that is my little girl she’s not old enough to get married’ phase. Give it a week or so and it’ll be fine.”

“Oh thank god. I swear I could cut the tension with a knife.” sighed Patty. 

Barry chuckled. Really it was partially the wedding but it also had to do with Flash business. When Eddie and Ronnie had come back, apparently courtesy of an unnamed hero, they had to explain everything. From Harry and what happened with his daughter to Jay to Zoom. Wherever Eddie and Ronnie had gotten sent to it wasn’t actually Earth-2 but it was another earth. Which meant that Harry was currently looking to see if there were any other breaches. It was vital to keep it so that Zoom could only come to Earth-1 and none of the other earths. 

Joe isn’t willing to trust Harry even though he knows that this isn’t Eobard and the fact that Jay doesn’t fully trust him either just adds to Joe not wanting to. Eddie though was more on the STAR labs side. After everything was explained the young Thawne smiled a bit nervously, trying to act civil. He was doing fine until the PSTD would hit but in general he seemed to like Harry. He had told Barry it was the fact that he acted differently than Eobard did. Which did help in separating the two of them.

“Well I need to get going.” Barry said bye to Patty before leaving. When he got back to STAR labs Lucy and Tristan had gone home for the day, leaving just the adults.

“So what were the results?” Jay asked.

“It’s a teenager. He can control paper. He and his grandparents are going to be stopping by tomorrow.” Barry explained as he went over to a computer, “So far he can make a paper crane and make it flap its wings.” Immediately he began typing away at the computer. He kept his gaze on the information. “Hey Caitlin, could you draw up some basic medical forms? Like the basic questions that you asked Lucy’s mom. I think it would be easier to have that all done before hand, like when I meet with the families I can give them that or after a tour of the labs and an explanation.”

“Alright.”

“Dude, what are you working on?” Cisco peeked over.

“I’m going over the finances right now. I need to see how much is left, how long it will last, bank statements… I might need you, Ronnie and Stein to start working on some other experiments as Jay and Harry focus on Zoom…. Maybe do some charity events….” Barry paused in his typing as he got a far away look in his eyes.

“Barry?” Jay spoke up as the silence stretched.

“It was never made public that STAR labs is under new managment… Obviously everyone knows that it is, I mean with ‘Harrison Wells’ officially dead but the labs still running it’s a dead give away. Iris has been posting some articles about STAR helping with the meta problem but Central in general is still weary about the whole thing. It was never announced who took over and there hasn’t been any event in which people can come take a look around, see how things are progressing or even meet the people working here…”

“Are you suggesting an open house?” Harry asked with a frown. 

Barry ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. “Not only do we need to deal with the metas here and Zoom along with the metas he’s throwing in, but we need to find your daughter, and train the kids who gained powers. We need as much support from the public as we can get without giving too much away… Right now it’s just an idea. I need to take care of a few more things. Cisco can you just take the rest of the day today to brainstorm ideas? Anything whether it’s to help stop a meta or just to help people okay?”

“Um, sure dude.” Cisco went off to his private lab. 

Barry took note of who else was there. Ronnie stood off to the side with Jax and Stein. Caitlin was busying herself with something on one of the computers. Harry and Jay were on the opposite side of the cortex but with distance between the two of them. “Harry, Jay?” Barry spoke up. Both older men looked to him, showing that he had their full attention. “Can the both of you work together to try and figure out a way to stop Zoom?”

“Are you serious?” Jay frowned at him.

“Yes, and if any arguments start please come talk to me instead of storming off or fighting or something?” Barry requested. He may or may not have used what Iris calls the ‘puppy eyes’ that had gotten him out of a lot of trouble at times. Harry didn’t respond but he didn’t say no so there was that. Jay sort of just sighed and nodded, going after the other man.

“Do you need us to do anything?” Ronnie asked.

“If you can try to figure out a way to close the breaches that would be wonderful, if not… I guess just help out wherever you can, or train.”

“Alright.” 

Barry nodded in thanks as he began to go through all the documents that he still needed to sort in regards to STAR labs. Once he was done with that he was going to train before doing some rounds, assuming nothing interrupted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! New Chapter! Haha can anyone else feel the stress coming from Barry?
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER INTRODUCES CAPTAIN COLD AND THE ROUGES INTO THE STORY!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Barry could only groan in annoyance as he skidded to a stop. When Cisco had called him about a break in at the Central City History museum he had hoped that it meant amateurs or even just regular thieves. Of course he couldn’t have that luck.

“Really? Of all days you decided today to rob a place?”

“No need to be so _cold_ Scarlet.”

“Yeah, you might hurt a girl’s feelings.” Lisa pouted as she leaned forward. 

Barry just rolled his eyes at her antics. Barry crossed his arms with a sigh. “So how many of you are working on this heist? Just a little brother sister bonding or did you decide to bring the kids with you?” 

That actually caused Lisa to laugh as Len raised a brow in amusement. “Oh I am _so_ calling them that now.” Lisa beamed, eyes sparkling at the possible ways she could harass her fellow rogues.

“Kids huh?” came a growl. Barry dodged the lightning attack ending up closer to the wall. Mark exited the shadows, hands creating lightning.

“Wow, do you all pratice to make overly dramatic entrances or are most rogues drama queens?”

“Don’t act like you don’t find it amusing.” Lisa chided.

“Now what was that about us being children?” Shawna asked as she appeared with Mick from the shadows in front of him. 

Barry couldn’t stop himself from snorting. “Are you kidding? With how often Walker and Mardon throw tantrums and you better not forget about the fights you and Rathaway get into. Not to mention that having to stop Rory from burning something is just like trying to stop a child from touching something they shouldn’t.”

“He’s got a point.” Len agreed with an easy smirk in place.

“Okay not to rush through this but can we hurry up?” Barry requested as he interrupted any other banter that might have followed after.

“And what has the Flash speeding off?” Len asked with a raised brow.

“Not that it’s any of your business but unlike _some people_ I actually have a life outside of being the Flash and that comes with a load of paperwork, only about half I actually understand, and that isn’t including my job.”

“I would hope you understand the work you have to do for your job.” snorted Shawna.

“You could always just leave and let us get on with our work.” Len pointed out with a smirk. Barry sighed.

“No I really can’t.”

“Don’t be that way. We haven’t _played_ in a while.” Lisa chidded. With a roll of the eyes Barry dodged the shot of the gun. He sped forward, turning and ducking under the shots of ice, fire and gold. Managing to get the gun away from Lisa had earned him a punch to the face as well. Still with the gun out of her grasp. He barely dodged another blast of fire.

~

Barry overslept… again which was just his luck. The fight with Snart and the Rogues had lasted longer than he had originally thought which meant when he got back to the house he crashed rather than looking over case files or even the finances. 

“There you are Barry, started to get worried.” Eddie greeted as Barry stumbled into the building.

“Yeah, sorry. Long night. Forgot to set my alarm.”

“It’s understandable. So how angry are you going to be when I tell you our first stop is the museum?” Barry moaned as he allowed his head to hit the nearest bit of wall.

“But Eddie I don’t wanna gooooo.”

“Come on, I’ll drive.” Barry let Eddie pull him to the car that they were using. When they got there he winced at the sight. Only one or two things were actually ruined, if they weren’t stolen that was, the rest of it though… Scorch marks decorated the columns as ice littered the ground. There were a few lightning marks mixed in with hail and golden designs.

“Do I really need to be here? I mean it’s pretty obvious who did this.”

“Sorry Barry, you know the protocol.” Sighing Barry got to work, biting his tongue whenever one of the cops made a comment. After he had it all gathered he got a ride back with Patty and went straight to work. As he sat there he got a call,

“ ‘llo?”

“Is this Mr. Allen?” Barry paused in his work for a second.

“Yes.”

“... Sorry, never mind.” Immediately the call was disconnected. Frowning at his phone Barry was going to try to call back when a detective came up.

“Find anything?”

“Just proof of what we already knew. Captain Cold and Heatwave were there, lightning marks point to Mark Mardon and some particles that belong to Shawna Baez. All the Rogues were there.” The detective nodded then paused as he went to leave.

“Be careful okay? I know a lot of people don’t care about you being a meta but I’ve heard some things from some cops. They never say anything outright but… try to leave when the Captain or your friends decide to call it a night.”

“Okay, thank you.” the detective nodded before heading out. Sighing heavily Barry filed the evidence before working on several other cases. His mind wandered back briefly to the phone call he had gotten. Once he was done he’d ask Felicity or Cisco to track the number. With a groan Barry let his head gently hit the table. Everything just kept getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware that the fight scene cut off oddly. I am not good at writing fight scenes and it was more of the Rouges just popping up to cause trouble.  
> Bet you thought the romance was going to start didn't you? But nope. A friend wanted it a slow burn 100k fic. It is right now only 9889 so there is a massively long way to go. 
> 
> No romance really happens until all the meta children get introduced. I have introduced 2 so far. I have 16 total.  
> So 2 in about seven chapters, assuming it will be that rate for the entire thing (every 2 children for every seven chapters) and all the meta children will be introduced by chapter 56... hahaha... that might happen it might not but now I'm curling in a corner in regret.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry was in a bit of a daze when he got to STAR labs only to see Nella and Savio getting out of their vehicle with Lucas nervously fidgeting with a ring on his finger.

“Hi Barry!” Lucas greeted with a happy grin, relaxing at seeing him.

“Hey Lucas. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bassi.”

“Please Nella is fine Caro.” Barry nodded with a little smile at the elderly woman.

“Alright Nella.” Savio clasped a hand to his shoulder, startling Barry slightly.

“Just as Savio is fine for me.” Barry nodded again before clapping his hands together.

“Okay so I guess we can start right now?” Barry guided the trio through, pointing out everything along the way before they reached the cortex.

“And this is where we typically work.” Barry saw Caitlin and Cisco sitting in the room, both of them were working. It was actually a bit of a relief that the others weren’t around at this time.

“These are my employees and good friends, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon,” And man didn’t that feel weird to say. That got their attention and at once they were coming over to be introduced with the small family.

“So you’re the one who can manipulate paper?” Cisco asked excitedly, “Man that is so cool.” Lucas shrugged with a crooked smile.

“Nah, not that cool. All I can do is a little broken bird. It’s not nearly as cool as Flash’s power or that weather guy.”

“Weather Wizard.” Cisco informed at once. Caitlin rolled her eyes in humor and went to discuss with Nella and Savio about what papers would have to filled out if they let Lucas come for training.

“Besides. All you need is some training and you’ll be fine. I mean you would not believe the sort of things the Flash did before he actually trained.” Lucas’ eyes lit up as Cisco said that and Barry forced himself not to comment. He did not want to relive those embarrassing moments at all but if it helped…

“You know the Flash?” Cisco paused before shrugging a bit awkwardly.

“Some what.”

“He comes by every now and then when he needs some help. He might be a hero but what he does is still technically illegal plus right now there still aren’t any laws up about protecting meta rights. There are some being discussed but metas have to tread carefully for now.” Barry explained with a sigh. Lucas frowned as he heard what Barry said. Barry paused. Shit he really needed to work on what he said. If there was one thing he did not want to happen was a young meta, or any, to be ashamed of something they couldn’t prevent. He knew from experience how many issues that mind frame could cause.

“But he’s saved so many people.” Barry blinked a little owlishly as he looked to Lucas who was frowning.

“That’s why we help him.” Cisco stated, “Well that and anyone else might try seeing who the Scarlet Speedster actually is.”

“Scarlet Speedster?” Lucas asked, amusement and curiosity coloring his voice as he asked. Not bothering to cover his groan Barry spoke,

“Did you see the whole thing last year with Captain Cold and Heatwave?”

“Pfft, who hasn’t?” Which, yeah that was a pretty good point. There were so many videos on youtube after that incident. 

“Well Cold called Flash Scarlet and people have been using it since. Cisco especially.” The engineer just shrugged but didn’t deny it.

“Mimmo,” Nella called as she came over. Savio was carrying a small stack of papers and was speaking with Caitlin.

“Yes Nonna?” Lucas questioned as the elderly woman came over.

“Dr. Snow needs to look you over,” Caitlin waited for Lucas then began to explain the tests that she would do. While that was going on Barry, Nella and Savio discussed the days that Lucas could come over to practice his powers.

“Alright, Lucas is all set to go.” Caitlin smiled as the two walked back over to join the group.

“Great,” Barry grinned at the teenager, “So I will be seeing you Sunday afternoon for your first training session… if nothing comes up. If it does then Cait and Cisco will be taking you through the training.”

“Cool! I’ll see you then. Bye!” Lucas waved as he and his grandparents left. Smiling a little Barry went to a nearby computer and pulled up some documents. He had started looking into doing an open house, with the help from his friends in Starling since they had more experience when it came to this than any of them.

“So… employes?” Caitlin asked with amusement as she rested against the table. Barry shrugged with a flush to his cheeks.

“What?” He mumbled, “It’s true. I own STAR labs and you work here so…”

“Yeah but that’s the first time we’ve heard you say it. It’s good that you’re finally accepting the role.”

“Well it’s a good thing we have Oliver, Ray and Felicity otherwise we’d be in so much trouble. I don’t know half this stuff and speed reading only stays so long in my head before I loose the information.” Barry rubbed his forehead before sighing. “Do you know where Jax is?”

“Downstairs with Stein and Ronnie.” Cisco responded. Barry nodded.

“Okay. Can you remind me in half an hour to get him? He wanted to talk to me about something but I don’t want to interrupt them just yet.”

“No probs dude.”

“Hey Cait?” Barry asked, head rolling to look at Caitlin, “Do you think instead of alcohol that affects me you can work on caffeine?” She gave him a soft smile and a sympathetic look.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She patted his shoulder as she went to do as he asked.

“Thank you!” He called before forcing himself to work on the guest list. After a long conversation with the Arrow team it was decided that Barry would invite Oliver, Ray, Felicity and Thea to the party to help gain some publicity. Laurel would be keeping the city safe with Roy and Diggle. Barry still had to figure out who else to invite though. It was half an hour later when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Dude, you need to talk to Jax.” Cisco reminded. Barry nodded in thanks before getting up to find the young man. It was just his luck that Jax was headed his way.

“Hey Jax, you said you needed to talk to me?” Jax nodded, a nervousness clear in his posture. Barry smiled calmly and gestured for him to follow. He led the way to an empty lab room and sat on the table.

“So, what is it you wanted to ask me about?” Jax tensed before sitting down in his own chair, hiding his face in his hands for a few moments. Worry filled Barry as he watched Jax. Sliding off the desk Barry went over and crouched in front of him. He placed a hand on Jax knee in comfort.

“Hey, you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to judge you.”

“I know.” Jax responded softly, “It’s one of the reasons that I’m talking to you.” Barry tilted his head unable to stop himself from asking.

“One?” Jax nodded.

“Gray told me, ‘bout what happened. How he was getting unstable when Ronnie was gone. That everyone else thought the other guy was it but you seemed convinced that it should be me. All of that stuff.”

“And I was right. You are such an amazing hero.” Jax took a deep breath then removed his hands.

“I think something is wrong with me. Nothing bad!” Jax was quick to reassure at the panicked look Barry got at those words. Sitting patiently Barry waited for Jax to continue. A sigh then Jax was explaining,

“I still hang out with my old highschool friends. Most of them have girlfriends or fiancees and what not right? A lot of them end up discussing actresses and things to but… I’ve never… they talk about sex and stuff but…” Jax trailed off, struggling with vocalizing what he wanted to say. All the tension left Barry though when he heard what Jax had to say. Already he had a feeling about what the other was talking about but just to be sure he asked,

“Is this a new development or something that’s been going on for a while?”

“I’ve never… I was never interested in that sort of thing. I mean in highschool I wasn’t worried, I was more focused on football and getting into college than girls and flirting. Now I have heroing but in between… I never thought about it or anything either.”

“Have you ever felt romantic attraction?” Jax shrugged.

“Not really? But I haven’t really dated either…” Barry gave a soft smile, patting Jax’s knee before sitting on the ground in front of him.

“There is nothing wrong with you.” He was given an unbelieving look, “From what you told me it sounds like you might be asexual, maybe aromantic.”

“Asexual?” Barry nodded, leaning back on his hands.

“What ace means is that you don’t experience sexual attraction though asexual is a spectrum so there’s a wide variety. Like some people are Demi-sexual which means they can only feel sexual attraction after forming a close bond with a person, or Autochorissexualism which is basically where you have fantasies about the thing that arouses you but you don’t want to participate in it. Like… if someone was attracted to a character in a tv show. They might imagine them with another character or by themselves and feel sexual attraction but if they inserted themselves they would not. Does that make sense?” Jax nodded slowly. He thought for a moment,

“So… it’s normal?” Barry nodded with a small smile.

“Though there are a lot of people who don’t think it is or if you are ace heteromantic, are basically ‘well doesn’t that mean you’re basically straight’ or ‘you can’t be in a relationship without sex’. You know because sex without love can exist but not love without sex.” Barry made a face in annoyance at that, but Jax was giving him an odd look again.

“What do you mean when you say aromantic or heteromantic?” 

“Well just like different sexualities there are different romances. Aromantic means you don’t feel romantic feelings towards someone. Heteroromantic is romantic feelings towards someone of the opposite gender. Basically all the terms with the sexualities but used about romantic attraction rather than sexual.”

“How do you know so much about this?”

“Well being a nerd I always did a lot of research when I thought something was strange. I realized that the only person I felt romantic attraction to was Iris which was odd because, you know, teenage boy. I thought I was demiromantic asexual. Well when I reached high school and made a couple more friends I never felt romantic attraction to any of them and caught myself looking a little longer at some of the guys or agreeing with Iris about an actor. It wasn’t until I left for the summer to do some volunteer work that I figured out I was just repressing my actual feelings and projecting them onto Iris since she was my only real friend for such a long time. I mean it wasn’t until I was sixteen that I even made a new friend and another year to gain a second one. So for five years Iris was my support while I dealt with a lot of stuff. Once I came to terms with that I figured that I was essentially gay.”

“Essentially?”

“Well occasionally I catch myself having romantic thoughts about girls but it’s always just a passing fancy… the thoughts are sort of like when you catch yourself looking at someone and thinking ‘oh they are nice to look at’. You don’t want sex or anything but you can admire their looks. Then for some people they see someone so good looking it has then momentarily questioning themselves. It’s like that. Does that make sense?”

“A little.” Barry just smiled as he went back to sitting normally.

“I know, it’s confusing. Don’t worry though, it’s all normal.” Jax bit his lower lip though as nervousness came back.

“But what should I tell my mom? She’s expecting grandkids someday in the future, and what about dating and stuff.” Barry placed his hand on his knee in comfort.

“Don’t worry. If you ever want to have kids there are whole bunch of options. Don’t worry right now okay? And if your mom is awesome as you make her sound then she’ll understand.”

“What about Gray and Ronnie? They’re in my head and I’m surprised they haven’t found out yet.”

“I don’t think they’ll have a problem. I mean everyone here is a scientist or fights metas. It won’t be the strangest thing they heard, but if you really want to, go tell them. I can come with if you need me to.” Slowly Jax nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

“If you ever need a safe place there is an LGBTQA place that I go to sometimes. They meet every monday, wednesday and friday and the people there are accepting to aces too.” Jax nodded again and smiled, most of the tension gone now.

“Thanks man.”

“No problem. If you ever need to talk about anything and you don’t think you can go to anyone you can always come to me.” Jax smiled and finally the two stood.

“Now. I am going to get some dinner. Want me to grab you anything?”

“Nah, I have to head home.” Barry nodded then gave Jax a serious look.

“Don’t forget what I said.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” With a parting smile Barry ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that whole thing makes sense? Basically Barry thought he had feelings for Iris but after taking a break away from her and really looking at himself he realized he was gay.
> 
> Jax I feel would go to Barry because he is one of the lest judgmental people and very forgiving for the most part. Plus Barry was the one who thought Jax would have been the better match for helping Stein in the very beginning. It took the others a bit to figure that out though.
> 
> Whelp I hope you liked this chapter and that it made sense.
> 
> _**OH OH BEFORE I FORGET PLEASE READ BELOW** _
> 
> I was thinking of having both red headed yj Wally (since I know this better than other red headed Wallys) AND Flash tv show Wally. I would change red headed Wally's last name and probably have it where tv show Wally was not a meta.  
> Because I have an idea for both of them and it would not interfere with one another so why not put them both in. I would like to know who would be interested in that.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry stared at the paper sitting in front of him. It was a list of everyone who would be coming to the STAR labs event and he was looking it over. Nerves were filling him as he looked it over once more. He wasn’t even sure how many people would come. Hopefully a good portion would since it was under new management but he couldn’t be sure. He had decided to hell with it and added Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor to the guest list. Captain Singh was on the list along with his husband. Iris is on the list because if anyone from Central City news was going to come it was going to be his best friend who would actually write a fair article. The thought of his friend though had him pause.

“Shi-” He sped off and was at the house in minutes. He opened the door with a slight wince. Iris glared at him when he entered.

“I am so sorry!”

“At least you’re only fifteen minutes late.”

“I know, I’m sorry. What were we doing today?”

“Today we are designing the centerpieces for the tables then we are figuring out the bridesmaid dresses.” Nodding Barry picked up some paper, knowing that when she said ‘we are’ she really meant she was going to say what she wanted as he drew it to what she wanted. 

“So I was thinking about making those large balls of flowers but having them in a candle holder like base, no a little shorter there, yeah. Those I was thinking being a light blue and then a wreath of flowers around the bottom in white.” Barry finished the drawing so Iris could see. She looked it over, biting her lower lip.

“I really like it but I really want lace…”

“Hmm, well… what about…” Barry flipped the page and redrew the centerpiece but instead of having the wreath as close to the base he made it a bit larger and heightened the center. Around the center and inside the flowers he added some lace candle holders.

“So here’s one option.” He sat that to the side then sketched one that was almost identical to the first except that the top of the flower ball was flattened with a glass candle holder that would be covered in lace.

“I really like the second one…” Iris stared between the two then nodded, “Definitely the second one.”

“Why are you even planning it this early?” Barry asked as he set it off to the side so he could grab one of the many dress books Iris had.

“You can never plan this too early. The later it gets the more likely you’ll forget and I am going to have the perfect wedding.” Barry smiled with a huff of laughter.

“Okay, so who’s going to be your bridesmaids again?”

“Linda, Caitlin, Eddie’s sisters, Kendra, oh and my highschool friend Mai.”

“Eddie has sisters?” That took Barry by surprise. He had never heard of them.

“It was a surprise for me too. He practically begged me to add them, I guess to please his parents or something. As long as they behave themselves I don’t mind. So that’s eight dresses.”

“Who’s your maid of honor?” Barry asked as he slowly went through the book. Iris would kill him if he sped through this and he was fully aware of it. She wanted to do it right.

“Haven’t decided yet.” Iris admitted, “It’s really hard to choose one.”

“I hear ya. Has Eddie gotten his groomsmen yet?” Iris groaned.

“Don’t even get me started. He’s having his brothers come but that’s only two. He needs six more and that’s only if one of my bridesmaids is going to be my maid of honor. I keep asking but he’s so…” Barry chuckled as he looked through the dresses.

“So your dress is lace and what color did you want the bridesmaid dresses to be?”

“Royal blue.”

“And it’s going to be a Spring wedding?”

“Yep.” Iris popped the p as she continued to look through. They spent several hours discussing dresses and how the design would look. Just as Barry was prepared to make some excuse just to stop looking at dresses for just a few moments his cell rang.

“I’ll be right back.” Barry promised. Before Iris could protest he was in the backyard with his phone against his ear.

“Barry Allen here.”

“My niece just grew blades from her arms and her parents have been on some exploration trip without any way for me to reach them and won’t be back for another year and I’m really starting to freak out right now!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. Can you give me your address?”

“We are currently at Central Park. She’s hiding in the stall right now, uh, the one by the chessboards.”

“Okay, I’ll bring a blanket to cover her if she wants it and the blades aren’t gone.” Barry ran a hand through his hair, briefly wondering how is personal number got out there. He went back in.

“I am so so sor-”

“Go,” Iris interrupted with a fond exasperation in her eyes. Barry gave her a relieved smile as he sped up to his room and grabbed a blanket. Pausing in a cluster of trees Barry sighed in relief. Cisco had just given him the new shoes and so far they were working. Quickly he made his way to where he saw a young woman looking frazzled. A young boy of no more than six was standing by her.

“Hi, I’m Barry.” The woman seemed shocked and relieved.

“But- nevermind. Let me go get her.” Barry passed the blanket over and the woman rushed in, leaving him alone with the little boy. Before he could feel too awkward a teen came out. She noticed Barry.

“You’re the guy my mom called?” She seemed so confused.

“Uh, yeah.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have a van do you? Because Ili doesn’t seem to be getting rid of the blades anytime soon and it’ll be a painful ride…”

“Let me make a call.” Quickly Barry got Caitlin on the phone since he knew Cisco was at the station, “Please tell me that you’re at the labs?”

“I’m out wh-”

“Sorry bye!” He felt bad about hanging up but he really needed to get a hold of someone. Next he tried Jay.

“He-”

“Are you at the labs?”

“Yes?”

“Okay can you bring one of the vans to Central Park’s East gate? We have a bit of a meta situation and it doesn’t look like she’s going to get rid of the blades anytime soon.”

“Wha-blade- Barr-”

“Just get here soon, please?”

“As soon as I can.”

“Thanks.” Barry hung up and ran a hand through his hair.

“My name is Jordan and this is my little brother Tyson. My cousin is Iliana and my mom is Ella Ryan.” Jordan introduced. She was surprisingly calm and level headed about the situation though the tapping of her fingers gave away her actual feelings.

“I’m Barry Allen.” Jordan nodded and soon Ella was coming out with Iliana covered in the blanket.

“My friend is going to meet us at the east gate with a van.” Barry informed. Ella nodded and started to lead the way. Iliana kept her face hidden and Jordan stood on the other side of her mother. Tyson took Barry’s hand and followed after the girls. Unsure of what else to do Barry held on and went. They went through the little woods that were off to the side and soon they were at the gate. There was relief when Barry saw Jay standing by the van nervously.

“Is the back open?” Barry asked as they neared. Quickly Jay opened the back where the girls climbed in. Tyson was still holding Barry’s hand so he was set in the back seat with Barry as Jay got into the driver’s seat.

“We’re going to STAR labs.”

“Caitlin got there as I was leaving.” Jay informed as he drove. Barry winced, knowing it was because she was worried about the call he made.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Barry asked the people in the back.

“I- I got startled and it just happened.” Iliana bit her lip for a moment, “Will...will they go away?”

“I can’t say for sure until Dr. Snow takes a look at you.” Barry admitted reluctantly. Iliana nodded and the rest of the ride was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another meta child showing up! And Barry's finishing the list.
> 
> Hmmm who will Iris ask to be her maid of honor??
> 
> But seriously... I have no idea about Eddie. Like you don't see him having friends outside of Barry and STAR labs too... maybe Cisco?? Or Ronnie? Idk yet...
> 
> I AM TRYING TO SPEED THIS UP A BIT SO COLDFLASH WILL HAPPEN A BIT SOONER but I'm also trying to keep it making sense...


	11. Chapter 11

Caitlin was pacing when he got there and she looked him over. Ronnie was leaning against a desk as he watched his wife.

“This is Doctor Caitlin Snow.” Barry introduced before Caitlin could lecture him. She shot Barry a look but went to doctor mode.

“What’s wrong?” Illiana bit her lip before letting her aunt remove the blanket to show the blades protruding from her.

“She’s a meta.” Barry was quick to reassure, “but it’s a new development.”

“Alright, I’m going to run you through some tests to see if everything is alright medically and while we do that Barry will talk with your...?”

“Aunt.” Ella supplied.

“Can Jordan come with?” Iliana asked hesitantly. Caitlin’s look softened.

“Of course.” As the two girls left Barry was left with Ronnie, Jay, Ella, and Tyson holding his hand.

“Talk with me?” Ella asked hesitantly.

“Well you see Ms. Ryan-”

“Ella is fine.”

“Ella, what we’ve been doing at STAR labs is try to help with the meta human issues. Either by helping stop the ones committing crimes or by aiding those who are not. My team and I have been helping train young metas to control their powers.”

“I figured that it was something like that, the paper was very vague.”

“What paper?” Barry asked in confusion, glancing to Ronnie and Jay to see their own confusion.

“I got this a few days ago,” Ella pulled out a half sheet of paper which she handed over. On the paper it simply read: If you’re a meta and you need help call this number. Under it was Barry’s cell number. He handed it to Jay who read it over.

“You… You didn’t send us the paper?” Barry shook his head, biting his lip in thought.

“It’s probably just someone who wants to help. I mean you were planning on making business cards with your number along with STAR labs.” Ronnie pointed out. Barry could hear the tone of voice he used. He was trying to reassure Ella that everything was fine though they were definitely going to be looking into it. Barry felt a headache start. Things had been stressful enough already. They now probably had three children to train and Barry was thinking about contacting the children and guardians about changing the training days to the weekends and have all four together at once, like an actual class. On top of that he was planning an open house that was going to be in a couple months at most, helping Iris with her wedding that was in seven months. Tension had been high at the precinct and Barry knew that the breaking point was coming, the warning from the detective still clear in his mind even a couple weeks later. The fact that Zoom hasn’t made another move yet had set Barry on edge. Jay wasn’t too far behind and Harry was close to snapping. Now someone was giving Barry’s number out, which he was going to do in the first place, but who knows what this person was planning.

“So… If Iliana wants to you could train her?” Ella asked breaking Barry out of his thoughts. Blinking Barry stared at her for a moment.

“With her powers I think training is the best thing for her.” Jay spoke up gently, “If they can be retracted then she has to learn how to and how to not let them react to her emotions as they did at the park.” Ella didn’t look happy but she was thinking. Ronnie was next to speak up.

“It is fully up to her but she really should at least learn that much. If it were to happen again while she was at school or somewhere else…” Ella sighed and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll talk to her about it.”

“Ronnie could you give Ella the papers? I need to make a few phone calls.”

“No problem Barry.” Barry went to go but paused when he felt the small grip on his hand. He had completely forgotten that Tyson was still holding his hand.

“Er.”

“Oh, sorry about that. Tyson, sweetie, come over here.” Tyson frowned, pouting a bit. He made a bit of a whining noise.

“Go on Tyson. Um…” Barry crouched down in front of the young boy, “How about this. You stay with your mom and Ronnie and when I get back we can play a game?” Tyson thought it over before wandering over to his mother.

“Sorry about that. He just…gets that way sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” Barry said with an awkward smile. He quickly made his way out and down the hall. Sighing he leant against the wall.

“You really have a way with kids.” Looking up Barry saw Jay standing there with amusement on his face.

“What can I say? I just have that sort of personality.”

“Barry Allen, human puppy. You know I really don’t think there’s any human that actually hates you.” Jay mused with a thoughtful look.

“Zoom.”

“And we have established he is not human. He’s a monster.”

“Harry.”

“I have known Wells long enough. He doesn’t show it but he likes you lot. Once we get Jessie back you’ll see. He just doesn’t want to have another weakness.” Barry could sort of understand where Jay was coming from with that, “Really though. Who could actually hate you?”

“You’d be surprised.” Barry muttered with a sigh.

“You aren’t as good at hiding your emotions as you think you are.”

“What? I don’t-”

“Cisco and Caitlin have been discussing an intervention of sorts. You’ve been stressed and working too hard.”

“Well it’s not like I have free time.”

“Let the rest of us help. We’re here. Half the time Harry kicks me out of the labs anyway unless he actually has a question involving my speed. Don’t get me wrong, he gets a lot done but I’d like to be more useful than answering questions.” Barry bit his lip as he thought. He really could use the help…

“Okay. Okay. Could you work on setting up the open house? I already made the guest list it’s just everything else.”

“Alright. I’ll get Martin and Jax to help, okay?” Barry nodded with a tired smile.

“That would help a lot.”

“Oh and about Iris’ wedding? Maybe you should talk to Iris about having her bridesmaids help out too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Right now Linda’s off on a news story and Kendra caught a cold. Caitlin has enough on her plate that I don’t want to add more to it.” Jay nodded.

“Okay. Well I’ll get to work on the open house.”

“The papers are on the desk… Thank you.” Jay’s smile softened.

“It’s alright Barry. I’m glad to help.” Barry pulled out his phone and dialed the first number.

“Hello May? It’s Barry. I was actually calling to see about possibly changing the times Lucy came in for training? You see since the last time we’ve gained two new children who are learning about their powers and I was thinking maybe it would be better to have them train at least once or twice together.”

“Oh that’s a lovely idea!” May exclaimed happily.

“Mom?” Lucy’s voice could be heard from the background.

“Oh sweetie, Barry’s on the phone. He wanted to know if it would be okay to train with other children.”

“Other kids?”

“You’d be able to make new friends… think about like when Tristan was in jiu jitsu. All those kids learning the same thing and he made some friends.”

“...Okay.”

“What days were you thinking about having this?” May asked.

“Well I was thinking perhaps the weekend for the group training. Though I need to work on the times. If it’s alright with you I’ll send you a text when I have a better idea.”

“That would be lovely.”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Barry.” Barry then called up the new number on his phone.

“Lucas Bassi.”

“Hello Lucas.”

“Oh hey Barry! What’s up?”

“I was thinking about doing weekend training with all the young metas and I was wondering if you would be interested in doing that.”

“Is it more like a class or a support group?”

“Honestly it would probably be a bit of both.”

“My grandparents aren’t here right now, but I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. Just let me know when it’s starting.”

“Will do.”

“Later Barry.”

“Bye Lucas.” Sighing with relief Barry slumped against the wall. Sure not all the stress was gone but some was and that felt amazing. Really he should just start making a to do list. Just one really big one for the overall things then break them down into smaller categories.

“Who am I kidding?” Barry grumbled, “There’s no way I’d stay that organized longer than an hour.” Taking a few seconds and speeding up so they felt longer Barry waited before heading back in. Ella was filling out the paperwork and it seemed that Ronnie was entertaining Tyson. Of course the child looked up then expectantly at Barry when he got in there. The next hour or so was spent answering questions and playing with the silent boy until Caitlin came back with Iliana and Jordan.

“Well it looks like she should be able to retract her blades we just aren’t sure how.” Iliana seemed really upset over the matter.

“Hey don’t worry okay? Everything is going to be fine.” She looked at Barry, clearly upset.

“How?”

“We know that you can, we just need to figure out how and it just so happens that we have a friend, she is sick though at the moment, who can do something similar with her wings.”

“But how is that going to help me now?”

“Ana you need to calm down.” Jordan rolled her eyes, “Just be glad that you will be able to hide them. We just need to wait till she’s feeling better than she can help. Until then I guess you and Tyson just have to stay in and play video games.”

“Wasn’t there a shooter game you were dying to try?” Ella asked. Iliana nodded though still clearly glum.

“She should be better by wednesday, her fever just broke the other day.” Caitlin explained.

“Iliana… I’ve decided that you should come in to train okay?” Ella asked, “Just so you can train-”

“I don’t want to! I just want them gone!”

“Iliana. I know this is tough for you but-”

“No! Can’t you just take them out.”

“That would be very dangerous.” Caitlin spoke softly.

“Iliana,” Ronnie crouched down a bit, “No one is asking you to use your powers, that isn’t what we are trying to do. You don’t even have to like them, but you do need to learn about them.”

“Why?”

“So you can control them.” Barry stated from where he was sitting. Tyson was on his lap while holding a Captain Cold figure in one hand and a Green Arrow in the other.

“Say you’re at school and something happens. If you don’t train your powers could act up. This way you can keep them from happening unexpectedly.” Ronnie tired.

“We just want to make sure you and everyone else is safe.”

“Iliana, I really think this is for the best.” Ella sighed.

“It’s not fair! I don’t want to be a freak!”

“Iliana!” Ella scolded, “I know you are upset but I have made myself clear on the usage of that word! Now you are going to attend until you can control them. You could seriously hurt someone if you don’t.” Iliana turned and stomped out. Ella deflated a bit as she watched her niece leave.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s perfectly understandable.” Caitlin soothed.

“Ronnie, can you get Ella a van?” Noticing the questioning look from the woman Barry explained, “It would be temporary until Iliana can get the blades to leave. With how big the blades are she wouldn’t be able to fit into a normal sized car without causing damage.”

“Thank you.” Jordan said.

“It’s fine.” Ronnie handed Ella the keys and Jordan came and took Tyson.

“If she’s interested we will be doing group training over the weekend. I’ll call when Kendra is feeling better so she can start right away.” Barry said as he stood up. Ella nodded and Caitlin led the small family out as she explained some of the things she found.

“So what are you going to do now?” Ronnie asked. Barry sighed, glancing at the paper sitting on the desk.

“Right now I need to go help Iris with the bridesmaid outfits and then stop by the precinct…”

“Thought Eddie was helping with the wedding too?”

“Oh he is, but Iris wants as much of the ceremony to be a surprise as possible. Meaning no seeing the women’s outfits. Eddie’s sisters aren’t even going to see them until closer to the date. She doesn’t trust them not to let something slip with how gossipy they are.”

“Best of luck with that one.” Barry gave a weak smile before speeding back to the house to finish helping Iris. Honestly helping with the wedding was one of the least stressful parts of his day, and really wasn’t that saying something? The rest of the day passed by quickly enough, Iris having decided on having a square necked, box pleated dress with short sleeves. Really Barry had no idea what she was talking about but the dress looked nice and that was another thing to cross off the list. As he laid in bed though, a nagging feeling settled in his stomach. Something was going to happen, something soon and Barry had no idea from what direction it was coming from. All he knew was that it was not going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone's giving out Barry's number, there is a girl who is going to be a stubborn one, and something is about to go down.
> 
> Yay! Three metas down only, like, 14 more to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Chapter rating went up because there is now mentioned self-harm. It is only mentioned now but that might change**

When Barry woke up the feeling of dread was nestled in his stomach like a stone. There was nothing he wanted more than to call in and not go to work today, maybe just stay in the house or even his bedroom. He didn’t of course. Even with the knot of anxiety Barry showered and dressed. He ate quickly then brushed his teeth. After pausing at the door and taking a deep breath Barry ran to the station without even bothering to stop for a cup of coffee. When he stopped in the alley Barry steeled his nerves and walked the short distance. As he entered he saw Dannie at the secretary desk.

“Hey there Barry. The Captain got called to speak with the mayor over something or another. He still wants the results on the Nelson case ASAP.”

“Will do.” Barry promised as he made his way up. There was an itching feeling on the back of his neck but he resisted the urge to turn around. Once he was in his lab he shut the door. So the Captain was out for an undetermined amount of time and Joe was out patrolling with Patty since Eddie had requested off to work on some wedding things with Iris.

“Come on, you’re just being paranoid. Eobard is gone and Zoom wouldn’t attack you at work. He doesn’t know who you are under the mask. It’s just the stress of everything. Nothing bad has ever happened while you are working. Calm down and get to work. Don’t want the Captain yelling at you again.” After the pep talk Barry got to work, analyzing the data from several new cases and some from a couple cold cases. Barry frowned at one of the old cases. He reread the evidence several times,

“No way… this…” Flipping through some of the other papers Barry couldn’t help but roll his eyes and huff a laugh. This case had Leonard Snart written all over it. For some reason that actually made him relax. Feeling better than he had all day Barry went back to work. He started humming as he worked though soon it turned into words.

“My day one rule is keeping my cool, even if I'm broken up. If you blow my high you won't see me cry. Gotta whistle while you work it.” He continued to sing, getting to the last line before he was interrupted.

“Allen!” Barry jumped, almost dropping the test tube as a result. He sat it down before turning around.

“Oh! Officer Argent what’s up?” Barry asked, smiling towards the man.

“Oh, me and the boys just wanted to… talk with you.” And the dread was back full force. There wasn’t any reason why though. Barry knew Argent for several years now and he was a good officer.

“The boys?” Barry asked hesitantly. Three more officers came in though Barry saw Officer Lucy Hart standing outside. She shut the door and Detective Morris locked it. Barry took a couple steps back, really regretting staying in this lab rather than the newer one. At least then there would be other CSIs around.

“Don’t worry Allen, we just want to talk.” Officer Campbell had a shark like grin on his face as he advanced. Officer Brady made the first move, grabbing Barry’s arm and pushing so that it was behind his back. Quickly his other arm was pulled back as well, leaving him defenceless.

“W-What i-”

“See we don’t care what the Captain has to say.” Argent stated with a smirk.

“Bad enough we have to work with fags.” growled Campbell. Barry couldn’t keep the shock off his face as he heard that. Captain Singh was one of the best officers on the force, if not the best, and to hear such disregard because of the fact he’s-

“Hm, seems like you hit a nerve there,” Argent chuckled, “But you see Allen, he’s right. We put up with that but we are not going to put with freaks.”

“If you leave now I won’t report you.” Barry tried, earning a round of laughter from all the men.

“Come on Allen, you heal quickly,” Morris pointed out.

“You’ll heal soon enough and then there’s no evidence. Besides, you superpowered freaks aren’t protected by the law.”

“If you th-” Campbell swung, slamming a fist into Barry’s stomach. He gasped, trying to curl into himself but unable to with Brady holding him up. The next punch was from Morris and near where Campbell hit. He was unable to make a noise as the hit knocked the air from him. As he vainly tried to get air back Argent walked up. The man smirked then there was a fist hitting his head. Blinking Barry tried to keep his vision clear but he was dropped and then he was being kicked. He could only curl into himself, trying to keep his head safe. He really didn’t need a concussion if he could avoid it. His vision started going black at the edges. Vaguely he heard shouting outside the door. There was a slamming noise and the men paused, staring at each other hesitantly.

“Barry?” The shout was familiar but he couldn’t quite figure out why, “Barry? Are you in there? Open up!” He opened his mouth but there was a kick to his head. A high pitched buzzing filled his ears. He saw Argent’s mouth move and then the men were heading towards the window. He couldn’t figure out why though. As his head clouded he thought he saw the door breaking open. A man kneeled before him, mouth moving. It was the detective from before. Barry didn’t know his name but he was nice. Finally Barry let his eyes slip shut.

~

When Barry opened his eyes he was laying in the med bay at STAR labs. Ronnie was sitting by his bed. Tilting his head a little he saw Caitlin and Jay talking to some people but it was still a bit blurry.

“Captain Singh, Rob, Joe and Patty are here.” Ronnie spoke softly before crouching so he was eye level with Barry, “How are you holding up?”

“Wha’ ‘appened?” He murmured.

“Well, you got jumped for one thing. Rob said he was there to see his husband when a detective stopped him, told him to head to your lab and call your doctor. When Rob got there you were passed out but laid flat with a blanket on. Rob called Singh who told him to find Caitlin on your contacts. Jay and I came with to get you. While we were leaving the others showed up, though I don’t think anyone’s told Iris or Eddie yet.” Barry nodded sagely. Iris didn’t need to worry, she had a wedding to plan.

“You’re healing nicely for what it’s worth.” Ronnie added.

“Tha’s good.”

“Now try staying awake. I’m going to let the others know you’re up.” Barry nodded again. Caitlin was the first one in and she began asking him questions as she looked over monitors. When she was satisfied she let the others come in.

“Hi guys.” He greeted as he shifted a little.

“You have the worst luck Barry.” Singh sighed.

“Are you okay?” Rob asked, worry clear in his eyes. Barry nodded as he lifted his hand.

“I heal fast.”

“That’s not a yes.” Patty pointed out.

“Barry can’t take pain medications. The way his healing works nuls the effects.” Caitlin explained.

“Shit.” That about summed it all up, yeah.

“Barry, what happened?” Singh asked with a frown. Barry sighed.

“I was working on some cases when Argent came in. I got a bad feeling but didn’t think anything of it. Then Campbell, Morris and Brady came in while Hart stayed outside the door. Brady pinned my arms behind my back…” Barry trailed off, feeling a scowl on his face as he glared at the bed, Campbell’s words still clear in his head. He could deal with things being said about him, after all he was the mental case who thought his father was innocent, sure he was right, but you can’t just erase fifteen years of damage. When it was said about someone else though…

“Barry?” Joe broke him out of his thoughts, “What happened son?”

“They said some very derogatory things.”

“About being a meta?” Patty guessed.

“Yes…”

“And?” prompted Caitlin. Barry’s fist clenched as he tried to control his emotions, it didn’t really work but it was the thought that counted.

“And about Captain Singh.” A hand had him looking up and seeing Captain Singh looking at him. Barry couldn’t place the look exactly but he did relax a little.

“Take the rest of today off. If you feel up to it come in tomorrow, but don’t push yourself.”

“I told you I heal fast.” Singh raised a brow at what Barry said.

“You heal fast _physically_. I don’t want you to come in if you’re going to be on edge the entire day.” Singh patted his shoulder then went to leave.

“Hope you feel better soon.”

“Meh, I’ll be fine. People just worry too much.”

“You have that effect on people.” Jay chuckled.

“Not to mention how danger prone you are.” Caitlin stated dryly.

“Bye Barry.”

“Bye Rob, and thank you.” Rob waved it off with a small smile before following after his husband.

“Come on Patty, we have to get back to work.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll find evidence that they did this.” Patty promised. She still didn’t seem to want to leave but Joe tugged her along. Barry sighed as they left, relaxing more into the bed. Caitlin wouldn’t let him get up anyway, and honestly he didn’t feel like getting up in the first place.

“Dr. Snow?” Barry looked over. Tristan was standing by the door with Lucy holding his hand.

“Oh, hello Tristan, Lucy. You’re here early.” Caitlin’s smile was a little strained.

“I had a half day and Tristan got suspended for punching a guy and breaking his nose.” Lucy informed as she wondered over.

“The guy deserved it.”

“Why did you punch him?” Ronnie asked. Tristan shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Must matter if it made you punch him.” The teen looked around, not wanting to actually say anything but then his gaze found Barry.

“What happened?” Lucy stood on her tiptoes and gasped. She ran into the room. Tristan walked in as he looked over Barry.

“Just a bit of a fight.”

“Looks more like you were jumped.” Lucy frowned at her brother before hopping onto one of the plastic chairs and kneeling so she could easily see over the edge of the bed.

“Are you okay?” Barry nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Couple more hours and I’ll be good as new.”

“Are they finding the guys who did this?”

“Trust me, they are going to find them and if I wasn’t so sore I’d feel sorry for them.”

“How come?” Lucy asked with a frown, “They hurt you, why would you care?” Barry gave a lopsided smile.

“My one dad is a detective, my sister’s fiance is a detective and so is one of my friends. Plus the Captain of the CCPD used to babysit me and my sister.”

“Not to mention what Iris might do if she finds out.” Caitlin added.

“What could she do?” Tristan seemed interested now.

“Iris and Linda, a friend of Barry’s, works for Central City News and they can be vicious when they want to.” Ronnie answered.

“...Do you think-”

“Nope.” Barry interrupted. Tristan looked at him affronted. Barry just gave him a look which caused the teen to roll his eyes.

“So, mom told me you’re doing group training?” Tristan asked as he sat down. Barry nodded.

“There are two others right now, but I think it would be good.”

“I talked to that guy I told you about.” Tristan added. Right now he was just tugging at the sleeve of his shirt.

“And?” Tristan paused, glancing around.

“Hey Lucy, I’m sure if you ask Caitlin really nicely she’ll show you what my injuries were and how she treated it.” Lucy’s eyes lit up as she turned to the woman.

“Please?” Lucy asked. Caitlin didn’t seem thrilled about the idea of showing Lucy the pictures. Tristan shook his head.

“She’s been watching medical shows since she was six and decided she really wanted to be a doctor. Trust me. Whatever you show her won’t be as bad as some of the shows. Otherwise Barry would probably be in a worse state.” Reluctantly Caitlin agreed.

“I’m going to work. It looks like we’ll be able to do the open house in just a couple months.” Barry nodded as Jay left, taking Ronnie with to help. That left just Tristan with Barry.

“So?” Barry prompted. Tristan lent forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“He said he’ll meet with you to discuss the possibility of learning more about his powers, but it is a sensitive topic. He told me about his powers and I have a pretty good idea of how he figured them out considering we are in the same counselling group.” Tristan ran a hand through his hair before looking Barry in the eye.

“I’m going to tell you, because he’s not well.”

“It’ll be between you, me and him. No one else.” Barry promised. Tristan took a deep breath and nodded.

“I did some research after he told me, I guess people call it haemokinetic constructs. He can control his blood and make things from it.” Tristan paused for a moment before continuing, “He’s in counselling because of the fact that he was caught cutting…”

“You think he figured it out after cutting himself?” Barry guessed. Tristan nodded.

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions but from what I’ve heard… it doesn’t sound like he stopped cutting…”

“Thank you for telling me.” Barry smiled softly at Tristan. He was tapping his foot though and Barry got the feeling like there was more that he wanted to say.

“Tristan?” Barry waited until he was looking at him, “Was there anything else?”

“I know you have parents or guardians sign stuff but… he doesn’t have any of that. He was at a… I don’t know, some religious place. Like the really crazy religous that even other members of that religion don’t like associating with… or it could have been a cult…”

“Tristan.” Barry gentilly interrupted the nervous rambling.

“It was an orphanage and school. He would have stayed until he was eighteen but…”

“Don’t worry okay?” He grabbed Tristan’s shoulder in comfort, “I’ll take care of it.” Tristan looked at him for a few moments before slowly nodding.

“Okay… Alex said that he’ll meet you at the library sometime on friday. I guess he spends all friday there. Usually he’s wearing a jacket that looks like something from a steampunk novel… You do know what steampunk is right?” Barry gave him a look of mock rage.

“Excuse _you_. I do so happen to know very well what steampunk is.”

“Just checking. I know people of your age-”

“I’m twenty-six!” Barry squawked. Tristan smirked in response, as if that was the response he was aiming for. Barry gave him a playful glare back.

“Go bug someone else.” Barry grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. The old man needs his sleep.”

“I’m eleven years older than you! Not Twenty!” Barry shouted after the teen. The other just laughed as he left. Sighing Barry relaxed against his bed, head whirling. Okay so what could he do about a teenager who is not only homeless but has a problem with cutting? He really had no idea. Barry sighed. Friday he would be meeting Alex and until then he was going to deal with Campbell, Argent and the others and Iliana. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an idea then it went side ways then it went on track then went side ways again, so I hope this chapter was up to expectations.


	13. Chapter 13

Barry stayed home the next day after Singh called and determined that he was in no shape to come in. It was nice though because it gave Barry time to figure out what to do by the time friday came. He really had no idea what he was going to do. There was no way he could let the kid just live on his own but he couldn’t take him in either. Maybe he could live at STAR labs for a while but that would only be a temporary thing. By wednesday he still had no idea what he was going to do and he was advised not to come into work until at least Friday. Apparently the case against the officers was causing a lot of heat and Singh didn’t want him to have to deal with the backlash. Joe wouldn’t tell him anything and Patty would only tell him how the case was going. Eddie on the other hand told him of some of comments being said. Most of the older members knew Barry was a good person but the newer ones hadn’t known him long, and a few were even wanting him out for being a meta and were defending what had happened. Singh was hoping to have it contained by Friday because, according to Eddie at least, Barry was one of the best, if not the best, CSI that the CCPD had. Barry wasn’t sure if Eddie was telling the truth or not. At least none of them seemed crazy enough to try to harass Barry at home. Of course Iris found out, yelled at him for not telling her, and then started a story with Linda about what was happening, well not all of it, they were able to keep his name out of the paper. For now. 

“Barry we have a kidnapping down on fourth.” Barry turned towards the proper street and ran.

“What am I looking for?”

“A grey sedan and a little girl wearing a teal dress.” Cisco informed. Zipping past other vehicles Barry looked. He ran as fast as he could in grid order. Several sedans passed before he saw a little girl looking panicked in one. She was wearing a teal dress.

“Think I got her. Let the police know they are heading down on North Ave heading towards Lakewood.” Barry paused as he looked at the little girl. If he was right he needed to get her out now, but if he wasn’t. Biting his lip for a second Barry made his decision. He scooped the little girl out and ran to an alley.

“Hey there.” He soothed the crying girl. She sniffled a little before her eyes lit up in recognition.

“You’re the Flash!” Her lower lip trembled again, “I want my mommy and daddy.”

“I know. Can you tell me who that man was?”

“He said he wanted my help finding his doggy.” Feeling angry Barry nodded.

“Okay. I’m taking you to the police station,” He pressed his com.

“Cisco, keep an eye on the vehicle.”

“On it.” Barry carefully picked the child up and ran to the police station. He saw Patty and handed her the girl. The look on Patty’s face would have had Barry chuckling under other circumstances. Quickly Barry ran back to the sedan, moved the guy then stopped the car before running the guy to the precinct. He left the man near enough and handcuffed him before leaving.

“Kendra’s here. You might want to come back before Iliana gets here.”

“Right.” Barry headed back to the labs and changed out.

“Hey Kendra.”

“Hi Barry. I heard what happened, you okay?” Barry waved it off.

“Trust me, it’s not the first time I’ve been jumped. It’s just this time I have speed healing.” Noticing the concerned looks Barry gave a soft smile, “I’m fine, really.”

“Barry?” It was Ella. She looked hesitant as she came in with Iliana and Tyson.

“Hello Ella.” Barry greeted. Tyson tilted his head as he looked at Kendra. It was a little unnerving if Barry was going to be honest.

“Ella this is my friend Kendra. Kendra this is Ella, her son Tyson and her niece Iliana.” Kendra smiled softly as she looked at the young girl. The blades glinted in the light.

“Hi there. Caitlin told me what happened.”

“How can you help?”

“Iliana!” Ella’s tone held a scolding note at the anger in the girl’s voice. Kendra on the other hand wasn’t phased.

“It’s okay. I understand. I never wanted my powers either.”

“What are your powers?”

“How about I show you?” Kendra stood back a bit and relaxed. Gasps where the response to the large wings.

“Kendra is going to try helping you learn how to make your blades appear and disappear. When you come in for training you’ll be working with her.” Barry explained. Iliana bit her lip but nodded.

“Come on, let’s get started.” Kendra led the way to a training room. Ella sighed heavily as she sat down in a chair. Tyson wandered over to Barry and only once Barry was looking at him did he wave.

“Hey man do you know where Ha-” Cisco cut himself off as he stared at the tired looking woman. While Barry was distracted Tyson grabbed his hand.

“Cisco, this is Ella. Her niece is working with Kendra right now. This is her son Tyson. Ella this is our engineer Cisco Ramon.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ella greeted with a tired smile. Cisco gave his own greeting back.

“Harry is in your lab.” Cisco nodded and left, his hands full of something or another.

“Are you okay?” Barry finally asked as he noticed the clear signs of exhaustion on the woman. Ella gave a sigh before responding.

“More or less. Iliana has been fighting tooth and nail about this and before we came here we had to drop Jordon off at a club thing she has.”

“Well hopefully this will change her mind.” Ella made some noise. As Iliana trained Barry looked after Tyson, giving Ella the chance to nap while she waited. Soon it was night and everyone was calling it a night.

~  
Barry tugged at the sleeve of his shirt as he stood outside of the library. He still had no idea about a permanent place of residence for the young man, assuming he wanted the help in the first place. Sighing heavily Barry knew he was going to have to wing it anyway and so he entered the library. He scanned the first area as he walked. Really he should have asked Tristan where Alex would most likely be. Barry headed up the stairs to the second floor since he was pretty sure that a teenager wouldn’t be hanging out in the children’s section. It was as he was passing the historical books that he caught sight of someone that fit the description. The boy was huddled forward over a large book. Barry walked over and spoke up softly,

“Alex?” The teen looked up, brown eyes looking at him curiously.

“Yes?”

“I’m Barry Allen.” Alex nodded before standing up and putting the book back. He began to walk away.

“There’s a courtyard we can speak in,” was all that he said. Barry followed him back down then in the opposite direction of the children’s area. It wasn’t much longer before they were outside. It was a nice little area with a few trees and a flower garden. There was also close to no people. Alex sat under a tree and Barry joined him.

“Tristan told me you were helping his little sister with her powers.” Alex spoke up first. Barry nodded.

“Tristan told me about you.” Barry informed. He wanted to be upfront with Alex about the fact that he knew about his situation. It never did any good to keep something like that hidden. Alex just sighed and nodded.

“I figured as much.” Alex admitted. Licking his lips nervously Barry spoke again.

“He told me he was worried about your living situation, or lack there of… and… it’s not a permanent solution, but until we can figure out one… you can stay at STAR labs. We have a few other people living there as of now too.” 

“Really?” the shock was clear in Alex’s voice, “I mean, I was expecting a lot of things but… you’re willing to let me live there?”

“Of course.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with the other thing Tristan probably told you, does it?” suspicion clear. Barry shrugged.

“A bit, but not a lot.”

“So I would train there, learn about my powers and I’d get to live there?” Barry nodded, a bit surprised that this was going so well. He was worried about everything that could have gone wrong and so far there wasn’t anything.

“I’d really like to but…”

“But what?”

“Well… it’s not just me.” Alex admitted, “I ended up finding these two other kids who are on the streets to. Their families kicked them out for being metas.”

“If you want to talk to them about it, I would be happy to give them the same option as you.”

“Really?” Barry nodded.

“Yeah. I want to help anyway I can.” Alex seemed to relax against the tree trunk.

“I think Brad won’t be too hard to convince but Eva’s really shy…” Barry shifted a bit himself to get more comfortable.

“Well if you’d like to bring them by the labs I can stay later after everyone else leaves. That way we can discuss everything more privately.” Alex seemed to think it over then nodded.

“Alright. Would tonight work?”

“Of course.” Alex nodded again.

“We’ll see you then.” Barry gave a small smile before bidding Alex a goodbye and heading to the labs himself. When he got there Jay was frowning as Harry glared and stomped away.

“What was that about?” Barry asked as he watched the man leaving. Jay sighed, shaking his head.

“He’s just getting frustrated that he can’t seem to find a way to get his daughter back.” Barry thought for a moment before murmuring,

“Maybe I’ll see if Stein or Ronnie can help at all. After what happened the last time Cisco tried helping I think it would be better to keep them separated for a while.” Jay gave a wince at that memory. It had not been a fun day for anyone involved.

“Well now that you’re here, I need you to look over a few things.” That was how Barry spent the rest of his day. Everyone else called it a night, even Harry after being manhandled by an angry Caitlin. That left Barry waiting until Alex came with the two others. Or at least that’s what he thought.

“Dude!” Cisco shouted as he ran into the cortex.

“I thought you left?” Barry asked as he looked up from the paper in front of him. Cisco nodded as he sat in his seat.

“I did but you’re needed at the Dark Woods Cemetery.” Barry made a face when he heard the name.

“Why did they ever think that was a good name for a place filled with dead people? It’s like the beginning of a horror movie.”

“Well you wouldn’t be wrong.” Cisco gave a nervous smile that had dread filling Barry.

“Cisco…”

“Hope you’re ready to star in a zombie movie.” Barry groaned as the words left Cisco’s lips. First meta humans and animals and now zombies. Sighing heavily Barry suited up. Hopefully this could be wrapped up quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit choppy but the next one will be better. Plus there will be more meta kids showing up.


	14. Chapter 14

When Barry skidded to a stop he was in the middle of the cemetery and honestly. It was probably the most anticlimactic horrific thing he saw. There were zombied around that was for sure but they weren’t really doing much. One woman, whose eye was missing and pieces of flesh already decaying, seemed to be having a conversation of sorts with an elderly man that was losing bits of flesh each time he moved. None of them even seemed interested that he was there. It was still horrific though. How could it not be with most of the undead rotting.

“So this is a lot less horror film and a lot more Central Park on a weekend just with dead people.” Barry reported to Cisco.

“So no eating brains?”

“More like discussing burial outfits.” Barry eyed a small group of decaying women. There was one with chunks of blond hair missing and green flesh holding up the ends of a tattered red gown while another with practically no hair pointed at parts of it. Barry was jolted forward, almost stumbling. He looked over to see a young man. The corpse looked like it had been underground for sometime. It was at least half way rotted. He was wearing a simple dress shirt and black pants that were dirty. Half his face was gone so that only bone was seen. He made a grunting groaning noise. It took a bit to realize that the guy was trying to apologize.

“Oh-uh, it’s okay.” The guy nodded sagely before starting to head off. Barry thought for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, um… do you know why all of you guys are… out of your graves?” The guy made a grunting noise than a gurgling one as he nodded, “Could you show me?” It was the same noise and nod. Hoping he wasn’t making a mistake Barry followed after. He tried his hardest not to stare at the others walking around, especially when he saw a couple children. They continued to a white gazebo.

“In there?” A nod, “Thank you.” The guy made more noises before limping off. Swallowing thickly and hoping this wasn’t a trap Barry headed towards the steps. Freezing Barry stared at the sight infront of him. There was an six year old boy sitting down playing cars with another, undead, child. There was also a six year old girl having a tea party with some teens.

“Er, excuse me?” Barry spoke up hesitantly. All attention turned to him. Both the children's eyes lit up in excitement when they landed on him.

“Flash!” squeed the girl as she got up and ran to him. The boy was right on her heels.

“What’re you doing here?” the boy asked curiously. Barry crouched down so he wasn’t standing over them.

“Well someone called that there were undead walking around and it scared them.” The girl pouted,

“But they’re nice!”

“I know, but lots of teens and older people watch movies about how they aren’t nice so it scares them. I’m here to make sure no one was hurt and see why they’re up.”

“Oh, that’s Alli’s fault.” the boy stated simply.

“You did?” Barry asked turning to the girl. She nodded.

“Uh-huh.”

“Why?”

“Because we wanted to play.” the boy answered.

“Do your parents know where you are?”

“We don’t know where they are.” Barry bit the inside of his lip as he heard that.

“Okay how about this, can you have them go back to sleep?” Barry asked gesturing to the dead. Alli nodded and soon all the zombies were making their way back to their graves. Once they were back in the ground Barry continued.

“I’m going to take you to my secret base.”

“Really?” the boy asked in excitement. Barry nodded,

“Then I’ll work on finding your parents.” Barry stood, scooping the children up, “Keep your face tucked towards me. The wind can sting a bit.”

“Okay.” With that Barry ran straight back to the labs where Cisco was waiting.

“You brought more kids.” Cisco stated dumbly as he stared. Barry would blame it on the hour and the fact that he _had_ gone to deal with zombies.

“This my friend, can you tell him your names?”

“I’m Christopher but I like Chris more.”

“I’m Allison.” Cisco sent him a questioning look as he sat them down.

“Allison woke up the people in the cemetery because she and Chris wanted to play.” Wide eyes looked at the kids then back to Barry. That about summed it up too.

“Chris can speak to them.” Allison pipped up innocently. Blinking in shock Barry looked down at them.

“I’m sorry, what do you mean when you say Chris can talk to them?” Barry questioned as he crouched again.

“I see dead people.” Chris whispered before breaking out in giggles, clearly understanding the reference.

“Okay so we have a necromancer and the ghost whisperer both who are, like, six.” Cisco noted. As Barry opened his mouth to speak there was a noise in the hallway.

“Mr. Allen?” a voice called. Alex rounded the corner with two others who kind of just stared in shock at seeing not only the FLash but other people there.

“Um...Mr. Allen told us-”

“He’s in a different part of the building,” Barry interrupted, making his voice vibrate, “I’ll get him. Cisco?”

“I’ve got it.” Cisco crouched down by Allison and Chris, “Let’s get you two to bed.” Typical to young children both complained but followed anyway. Barry sped off to change then back, stopping outside to rush in.

“I am so sorry. It was a last minute emergency a-”

“You know the Flash?” Alex asked. Barry nodded awkwardly.

“That’s… pretty cool.” one of the boys murmured.

“Mr. All-”

“Barry’s fine.”

“Barry, this is Drake he can control his hair and this is Peter, he can mimic anyone’s voice.” Barry looked to the shorter of the two with a questioning look. The blonde swallowed a little before opening his mouth and saying,

“It’s not much of a power.” but it sounded just like Alex was speaking, “But I can do it really well if I’m around the person a lot.” Peter stopped talking, glancing down at his feet. Drake cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, gaining Barry’s attention on him. Without saying anything his dark hair grew longer then shorter again.

“Once he managed to pick something up for a few moments.” Alex told Barry. Drake shrugged as he said something to quietly for Barry to hear. Barry sat down on a nearby chair.

“What do you want to do?” He asked them. Each one gave him a questioning look, not understanding what he was talking about.

“I don’t have a permanent solution yet, but you can stay here until there is one. You wouldn’t be allowed in certain parts, obviously, but you can stay. We can also help you train with your powers and I would never force you to but it would be a good idea. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Barry sat there patiently as each one thought about the offer, though Alex seemed to have come to a decision already and was just waiting for the other two. The three of them spoke quietly to one another before nodding. Alex turned with hesitant smile,

“Okay.” Barry gave a soft smile back. He could see the underlying worry that the boys had and he was going to do his best to erase that fear. Tomorrow he would look more into a more permanent solution. Until then he just stood up and guided them to where they would be sleeping for the night. Barry ran into Cisco in the hall.

“I’ll explain tomorrow, you get home and sleep.” Cisco just nodded, yawning as he left. Barry settled down for the night in a room not far from the two that held the new metas. Soon Barry was drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter but FOUR more meta kids. Only six more to go! And of course Barry's plans aren't going to pan out tomorrow but who or what is going to interrupt it????
> 
> God this is taking forever. I'm actually forcing myself not to rush too much because oh my god I want to (as proven with this chapter)


	15. Chapter 15

Barry scowled as he ducked under another truck that had been aimed at his head. Really it was bad enough that he had to deal with human metas but a giant crocodile was up there with telepathic gorilla. The biggest issue is he had no idea if this one started out as human or not. Maybe he was actually born this way, sort of like a mutation like the X-men. A screeching noise drew his attention back when the croc through a train track at him. It was too early for this. He had just been woken up by Chris having a nightmare then he gets called in for a robbery. Then as he was processing it this guy shows up. It wasn’t even seven yet.

“Look out!” Caitlin’s shout had him dodging another track. Slipping under Barry sped forward to quick punch only to be backhanded into a brick wall. The crack was loud. Head lulling around Barry tried to push himself up. He had to blink quickly to try to keep his vision in focus but it was a struggle. He saw the large dark shape coming closer when a bright light blinded him. The cold brush of air though felt familiar.

“Alright...Scarlet?” the voice swam in his head.

“ ‘ead…” He felt himself being moved. There was some more voices and noises but he couldn’t focus.

“Stay… okay?”

“Come on sweetie.” A girl’s voice. Barry had no idea how much time passed as he waited in an almost suspended state. It had to be for a while though because next thing he knew there was more talking and he was being moved.

“...dead?”

“Not him… put… hook…”

“Careful Mick…”

“...blood…”

“...sewers…”

“...out of here…”

When Barry woke up he was in the med bay but the window shades were pulled down and Caitlin was there.

“The children were worried when Harry rolled you in.” Caitlin explained.

“What happened?” Barry groaned as he pushed himself up. He gratefully took the water from her.

“Well turns out our visitor is Killer Croc from Gotham.” Barry choked on his drink.

“What? Does that mean we need to worry about Batman showing up? I mean I’ve heard of the guy and he seems to have more issues than Ollie and that’s saying something.”

“I think ARGUS is more likely to pop up first.” Caitlin admitted.

“What else?” He could tell she was avoiding something.

“Well the Rogues showed up and saved you. Lisa stayed with you as the others at least got Croc to retreat for the moment. I guess they gave Harry a bit of a hard time but Rory put you on the stretcher and Baez helped hook you up before Harry brought you back here. Ronnie helped bring you as Jay took care of keeping the kids back. Like I said, they were worried but also trying to peek in, so the curtains.” Barry sighed heavily,

“Guess that means I should do a run as Flash to show I’m really okay.”

“That would probably be the best idea.”

“How much longer?”

“Another hour to be safe but I want you to take it easy. Captain Singh also called in. He believes it’s safe for you to come back into work but he is going to have someone with you for the next few weeks to be safe. He said you could come in tomorrow.” Barry gave another nod.

“That’s good. Wait… who is going to be with me?”

“Well it seems like you will either get a trusted cop to babysit you or you might have to work with other CSI’s or forensics.” Caitlin looked at him in amusement at the noise he made at that, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll get along well enough with whoever it is.”

“No, Cait. I’m the weird guy. When I eat in the breakroom I’m off to the side by myself as people give me strange looks. There are interns who hear rumors about me then sneak around my lab to see if I’m even real. The rare time that I go to the main labs to use their equipment I’ve had to explain to newbies that I do work there and I have for several years. There was one person who thought I was just an inside joke and I almost gave her a heart attack when we met for the first time.” Caitlin actually paused to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She patted his head sympathetically.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” After a few more words of encouragement Caitlin handed him some papers for STAR labs to look over as he finished healing. When the hour was up Barry was suited up and speeding out of the labs, making sure to go past where the kids where. He dropped the suit off in Cisco’s lab to get patched up before heading back in, now in clean clothes.

“So… she raised the dead?” Ronnie asked when Barry came back in. Allison was braiding Drake’s hair as Chris happily chatted to whoever was listening. Based on what he told Barry and Cisco though he was pretty sure it was someone who was dead.

“Yeah.” Caitlin came out and began her check ups and what not for the new children. When Jay walked in he paused for a moment.

“What?” Barry asked, looking around.

“...Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready?”

“For what?”

“Isn’t today the first day of class?” Barry froze, eyes widening before he cursed under his breath.

“Okay, can you guys take care of things here while I go set stuff up?”

“Go.” Cisco waved him off. Giving them a thankful smile Barry left the room before running out. The first thing he did was grab some snacks which included a variety of healthy foods and some junk food. Not a lot since Caitlin would kill him for it. After that he made sure to get drinks, cups and plates. When he had that setup on a table Barry got the training area set up. He had found a large area in the basement that looked like it would be good for training. He cleared the miscellaneous things still left there. He then went and covered half the ground in mats. He hung up some punching bags and, after a few moments of thought painted a track and a field. Really he had no idea what else might be needed but for now it was good. The field could be used for more fun games like soccer or if he found some hoops they could use it for basketball. Glancing around he bit his lip. In ten minutes there were more lights to brighten the area up. For now it would have to do. He moved all the food down there too. Barry paused as he checked the time. Seeing he still had sometime Barry made a decision. He ran to a bake shop that he passed by a lot during patrols. It was a cute little place that had a bunch of cakes ready to buy. He found a large bright blue cake with white edging.

“Could you add snowflakes to that one?” Barry asked the girl behind the counter, “And in yellow the Flash symbol kind of large?” The girl laughed with a nod.

“Sure. Let me guess. A friend likes Captain Cold and this is an inside joke?” Barry gave a sheepish smile instead of answering. The girl did as asked while chatting happily.

“I think it’s kind of cool. Actually my uncle met the Flash before he really started running around in costume.” A coldness filled Barry at that.

“Huh?” The girl nodded excitedly.

“Yep. I still remember the day. He came home from work, he was watching us while our parents were out because my brother got himself in trouble. Well he told us how he was putting laundry bags in the truck when suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Next thing he knows there’s a skinny guy exiting the truck. All he told us was the kid didn’t look old enough to be out and about since it was a school day. Though he swears that he would recognize the guy. But after what he told us then the Flash is running around.” The girl smiled as she made the symbol, “He keeps an eye out whenever he’s out. In case he runs into him again. There we go.” She finished the decoration and put the top on.

“Thank you.” Barry took the cake.

“No problem!” After paying Barry went to a nearby alley. Holding the cake carefully he ran. He went through several of Snart’s last known hideouts, finding nothing, before deciding to swing by Saints and Sinners. It was probably the best bet. He grinned as he saw all the Rogues hanging around along with the bartender who had been there before. He sat the cake on the counter then flashed out. 

~  
~  
Skidding to a stop Barry glanced at the time before cursing and running in.

“Sorry!” He shouted as he got inside. Everyone was sort of standing there awkwardly. Tristan was standing near Alex, Drake and Peter. Lucy was making faces with Allison and Chris. Lucas was off to the side. Illiana was there with Jordan. Tyson was near Ronnie.

“Barry!” Lucy waved happily as she ran over. Smiling Barry crouched to hug her.

“Hey there. How’ve you been?”

“Tristan shot a rabid coyote with a bb gun and killed it with one shot! He got it through the eye!” Barry paused, glancing questioningly at the teen who just shrugged.

“Just a lucky shot. It was trying to get in.”

“It was really cool!”

“It sounds really cool.” Barry grinned. Tristan shrugged a bit.

“How about we head down to the training area? We can grab snacks and officially meet each other.” 

“That sounds good.” Lucas agreed. Barry was about to stand up when Tyson walked over. Jordan gave a nod and Barry picked him up. Drake was holding Allison and Chris’ hands as they went. Lucy was skipping next to him, happily chatting about the week.

“I ended up sneaking into Tristan's school because he had my lunch box. The Addams Family is his but for school he uses a normal one but that day mom gave him mine-”

“It says Human Organ for Transplant.” Tristan added.

“And gave me the Addams one so I went to get mine. He was sleeping in the back and got all embarrassed when I came in then he had to take me back to school during his lunch time and we both got in trouble but I got my lunchbox.” Barry looked to Tristain.

“Organ transplant?” 

“This is the same girl Caitlin let look at your x-rays for fun.” He pointed out. Barry didn’t actually have a response to that but luckily they made it to the ‘training room’.

“Here we are.”

“Wow!” Lucy ran in, spinning around in a circle to look at everything she could.

“This place is huge.” Lucas gasped.

“Feel free to grab some snacks and then we’ll get the introductions out of the way.” Once everyone settled down with something to eat Barry floundered. 

“Well as you guys all know I’m Barry Allen. I can heal really quickly. This is Doctor Caitlin Snow and her husband Ronnie.”

“I’m Cisco.” Cisco spoke up from where he was hording a small pile of candy. Rolling his eyes Barry gestured to Lucy who was sitting right by him.

“My name’s Lucy! I’m nine years old and I can glow!” She grinned as she waved to them all.

“I’m Lucy’s brother, Tristan. I don’t have any powers.”

“I’m Jordan. I don’t have any powers either nor does Tyson.” She gestured to the boy. Tyson merely turned, blinked at all of them then went back to picking to the goldfish crackers. Barry watched as Illiana frowned at the floor for a moment before speaking,

“I can make blades appear… my name is Iliana.” she murmured. 

“I’m Chris!” Chris says happily, flinging a little bit of his apple juice, “I talk to dead people!”

“I wake them up! Oh, I’m Allison but you can call me Alli ‘cause Chris does and it’s shorter.” Allison smiled sweetly. It was silent for a few more moments as the older children processed that information.

“Right… um… I’m Alex…. I can control my blood.”

“I’m Drake. I can control my hair.” Drake replied stiffly. Peter shifted a little nervously. He opened his mouth, paused then took a deep breath.

“My name is Peter. I can mimic voices.” He said it in Drake’s voice. It struck Barry as odd that so far Peter hadn’t used his own voice to speak. Instead of pointing it out though Barry made a mental note. It might be nothing but it was curious none the less.

“Caio! I’m Lucas. I can control paper.” Lucas smiled as he waved. Before Barry could say anything something pressed against his mouth. Blinking in confusion he looked down to see Tyson pressing an animal cracker to his mouth.

“He won’t stop until you eat it.” Jordan informed as she laughed. Feeling a little awkward Barry opened his mouth. He ate it, opened his mouth again to talk, only for another one to be put in his mouth.

“Apparently he thinks you don’t eat enough.” Cisco spoke up with a grin.

“Well you are looking a little skinny.” Lucas poked him in the side. Barry gave him a playful glare as he chewed. He tilted his head away as Tyson tried to put another in his mouth.

“Alright so because this is the first day you guys can decide on either training or some get to know you game-.” Tyson stood up and shoved the cookie in his mouth, stopping him from continuing his sentence.

“Games!” Chris and Allison shouted in unison.

“That sounds fun.” Lucas agreed.

“We could place the line game.” Jordan suggested.

“Line game?” Cisco asked since Barry had been forced to eat more of the animal crackers. He had basically resigned himself to being force fed until Tyson was done.

“Yeah. We use tape to make a line then ask questions like step on the line if you have had a pet. Stuff like that.”

“Can we play that game?” Lucy asked. Barry sent Caitlin a pleading look, asking her for help.

“Who would like to play the game?” she asked. No one really spoke up but none protested. Barry stood, setting Tyson down to go get tape. He made it a few steps before a weight had him slowing down. Tyson was clinging to his leg and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Tyson I need to get tape.” Tyson didn’t let go.

“I’ve got it.” Cisco called as he left. With a heavy sigh Barry picked Tyson back up and got a piece of broccoli shoved in his face.

“I haven’t seen Tyson this insistent since cousin Mark.” Jordan spoke up as Cisco came running back in with tape.

“Cousin Mark?” Tristan asked curiously.

“He was anorexic and somehow Tyson knew something was wrong. He wouldn’t leave him alone until he ate.”

“Barry?” Lucas asked in worry. Barry managed to shake his head before the food was forced in his mouth.

“Barry needs lots of food for his healing.” Lucy explained before Caitlin, “When he gets hurt he needs to eat a lot to help make sure his body has the stuff to help fix him!” Caitlin smiled proudly at Lucy.

“Well the games ready!” Cisco announced. Tyson didn’t seem to want to play and Barry resigned himself to sitting and watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got annoyed with writing the chapter so I ended it there.
> 
> AND OH MY GOD I REALIZED I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR SO AND no one pointed it out so I'm not going to fix it :P
> 
> Anyway. Yay! Killer Croc and Captain Cold! I blame seeing Suicide Squad for KC showing up.
> 
> Yelp hope you enjoy the chapter please comment if you actually want to see the game or not otherwise it's getting a small time skip/


	16. INTERLUDE

By the time everyone moved the lightning trail had dispersed. No one moved for a moment, Len checking to make sure everyone was still there. Lisa was next to her seat, gun aimed. Mick was in a similar position though his was more defensive as he stood in front of Hartley. Shawna and Mark where in the booth with the new guy Scudder. Axel, the other new one, was still sitting on the bar as if nothing had happened. That was when he noticed the thing that was left there. Ignoring the confused mutters and questions Len went up to the bar. Sitting innocently on the counter was a large bright blue cake decorated in snowflakes, each one different in some way. On top though was a bright yellow lightning bolt.

“Did.... Did the Flash just drop off a cake?” Sam asked curiously as he walked over, peering over Len’s shoulder.

“What?” Lisa rushed over, pushing him out of the way to see the cake herself.

“Why the hell would he do that?” Mark growled as he came up with Shawna to get a look at the cake.

“A large crocodile, Gotham’s Killer Croc, was rampaging through Central. FLash got knocked out.” Len replied curtly.

“What? So you played his hero?” Sam asked while snickering. Len regretted having Lisa field test him. It was bad enough that she got Shawna and Hartley in on her little delusions.

“No. The direction and speed he was going, Croc would have hit our current hideout by noon. Which I might remind you that both you and Mark were passed out from drinking too much while Axel was recovering from a sugar crash.”

“That was fun.” Axel laughed.

“Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that Lenny.” Lisa teased.

“Lisa.” Len’s tone held a warning to it.

“You’re already planning another heist.” Mick pointed out as he took a beer from Reva.

“So?”

“Snart, you’re only doing it to check up on the kid.” Reva stated as she grabbed some dishes and a knife. Len glared at the woman, the only other person besides Mick who could be considered a close friend. She looked at him, brow raised and mouth slightly pinched, showing what she thought of his display.

“Do you really think anyone has forgotten that temper tantrum of yours?”

“...Snart threw a tantrum?” Mark asked slowly in disbelief.

“I did not throw a tantrum.” Len growled in annoyance. Lisa patted his shoulder mockingly.

“Whatever you say.”

“When did he do that?” Axel asked, “What did he do?” Reva snorted.

“Do you not remember? It was broadcast live. First time ‘Heatwave’ made an appearance. Gotta say though, should really stop with the pulling the pigtails if you want him to like you.”

“That was a tantrum?” Sam asked, trying not to laugh. Mick nodded.

“Snart didn’t like being ignored.”

“Well it looks like playing the good guy is panning out better for you. Funny how that works.” Shawna teased. Len scowled at her.

“It’s sweet though.” Lisa pointed out, “He got you cake as a thank you.”

“Now I wanna know if it’s as good as the cake Snart makes.” Reva stated as she began cutting the cake. She passed everyone a slice, making sure Len got a decent amount of the lightning bolt in the process. 

“You cook?” Sam asked curiously. Mick snorted, shaking his head.

“Snart _bakes_. I don’t let him cook after the last time.”

“I was fifteen!” Len protested.

“You burnt pasta.” Mick stated bluntly, “It was in a pot of water but you managed to make it catch fire.” Axel fell off his stool laughing and Mark choked on his drink.

“Baking on the other hand. He makes a great baked alaska.”

“Ooo and his Croquembouche.” Lisa pointed out before turning to grin at Hartley, “I’ll make sure he makes it for your birthday.” Len sighed, rolling his eyes. He loved Lisa, he really did, but this was one thing he could deal without. He remembered each time that she volunteered him for something and he could count on one hand how many times he actually said no.

“Oh my god.” Lisa gasped, causing Len’s attention to snap towards her. She stared for a moment at the cake. No one else took a bite, worried about her exclamation. Looking up with shocked eyes Lisa stated with all seriousness.

“Len, you have to tell me who the kid is. I don’t care if you have a deal, you have to tell me.”

“Not happening.”

“Come on Len! When you start dating we’re going to find out any way!”

“We are no-”

“This is almost as good as yours! I need to know where he got it from!”

“What about your ‘diet’?” Len mocked.

“Screw the diet. I want more cake. Now next time you see your boyfriend-”

“Damn it Lis-”

“You are either getting the name of that bakery or I am going to hunt him down and get it myself.” 

“Fine.” Len knew she would make good on her threat and though it wasn’t part of the deal he didn’t want any of the Rogues finding out unless Barry told them himself. Really with the way the kid was going Lisa would probably know by the end of the year and Mick soon after if for no other reason then Ramon finally manning up and asking her out. Lisa could lie all she liked but he knew that they were ‘bumping into’ one another at least once every few weeks.

“Try it.” Reva ordered, shoving his piece closer. Len wanted to protest but everyone else had tried it, with high praise, and Barry _did_ leave it for all of them. The first bite had Len pause. It was actually really good.

“The Flash has really good tastes.” Shawna praised before eating another bite.

“I’m surprised considering how much he has to eat.”

“What do you mean?” Hartley gave them a condescending look.

“I hack into things. I know who the Flash is, possibly longer than our dear Captain, and I know that he has to eat a lot of calories.” Before anyone else could speak up to that Axel finally interrupted.

“Hang on. So I need to ask. What were you throwing a tantrum over?”

“It was not-!”

“First plan to get the kid’s attention didn’t pan out. He wanted me to meet him. Ended up robbing some rich couple, burned their plane and the police showed up. Burned their fancy painting too.”

“Fire and Ice.” Len corrected at once. There was a crashing noise. Everyone turned in shock to look at Hartley who had dropped a glass.

“You guys did that?” he spoke barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” Mick confirmed though it was obvious he was confused by the shock.

“We robbed and burned a painting owned by Rachel and Osgood Rathaway.” Len reminded his friend.

“Wait, those two were your parents?” Mick asked with a deep frown. Len knew that look. It meant either he would have to change the heist or Mick was going to burn something down.

“Mick, we can discuss this more later.” Obviously still ticked off Mick nodded. Hartley didn’t actually look upset, more like he was in awe and gratefulness.

“Come on. This cake is huge and we both know Mick won’t let you and Lisa eat it on your own.” Reva served up more cake and some more alcohol.

“Is there a story behind that?” Sam asked.

“Honey, something you learn real quick is there is _always_ a story when it involves these three.” Len sighed as he accepted his second piece of cake. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you asked to see the Rouges reaction to the cake and some of you also wanted to see more of the Coldflash side so I did this to show that right now all the Rouges know Len has a crush on the Flash and Len is just in denial over the whole thing.
> 
> It will take Barry a bit longer to realize his feelings because he has his job, STAR labs, a wedding and a bunch of kids to deal with so romantic feelings are not at the forefront of his mind.
> 
> The best thing about writing twenty different stories is trying to remember what characters have already shown up and where they stand with the others.
> 
> Next chapter though will have more of Barry with the kids.


	17. Chapter 17

“Alright… Step on the line if… you have a crush.” Jordan decided. Barry obediently opened his mouth when Tyson picked up another piece of food.. When the game had first started, with the generic questions about family, he had tried getting Tyson to hand him the food but he just got a blank look.

“LIAR!” Lucy’s shout startled both Barry and Tyson. Lucas, Peter and Jordan were all stepping on the line. Lucy was glaring at Tristan.

“You do to have a crush!” Tristan glared at her, arms crossed.

“Just _how_ do you know that?” Lucy looked him straight in the eye, completely unashamed as she stated,

“I read your text messages with your friends. You need to pick a better password.”

“You- You _brat_.”

“You said a bad word! I’m gunna tell mom!”

“Bad word? I’ll show you bad words-”

“Alright that’s enough.” Barry broke in with what the others had dubbed his Flash voice. The one that was confident and demanded attention. He was looking at the siblings with seriously.

“Tristan there are children here. I know you're upset but I don’t want you using that sort of language. If you really need to curse we can find a room or other area for you to do so, just not in front of them.” He then turned to Lucy, “And you really shouldn’t go through your brother’s things. If he has the password on that means he expects his privacy. I know you’re siblings but trust me, there are a lot of ways to annoy each other without doing that.” Both of them stood there quietly before Tristan spoke up,

“What? No ‘Now apologize’?” Barry raised a brow at them.

“You’re still angry, even if I told you to say it you wouldn’t really mean it. So how about we find something to help you blow off some steam and when you’re ready you can talk with Lucy.” Tristan seemed a little shocked but gave a nod in acceptance.

“You’re good with a gun right?” Cisco spoke up, almost a little too excitedly. Tristan shrugged.

“Decent enough.”

“Well we have a shooting range-”

“When did that one happen?” Barry asked in shock. He hadn’t seen one while doing inventory.

“Harry set one up a few days ago when he was angry and needed to shoot something. I had to talk him down from using Jay as target practice…” Caitlin trailed off which told Barry there was more to the story but nothing to say around the current company. Of course that break was only for a moment before her eyes widened and she whipped around to Cisco.

“You are _not_ letting a _teenager_ shoot a gun!” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t going to let him use a real gun. I got a few here too you know. I couldn’t let Harry have all the fun.” He nudged Tristan then nodded towards the door, “Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Stay with him!” Caitlin shouted after them. Cisco just waved her off as he left with Tristain.

“Can we play more?” Alli asked, oblivious to the tension. Barry gave a nod and the rest of them got back to the line except Lucy who sat by him and rested her head against his shoulder. Barry gave her a one armed hug, about all he could do.

“Um… step on the line if… you have a food allergy.” Lucas said hesitantly. Iliana and Lucas were the only two that did so.

“What are you allergic to?” Caitlin asked. The worry was clear in her voice.

“I’m lactose.” Iliana stated.

“I’m actually gluten intolerant.” Lucas admitted with a sheepish grin.

“That sucks.” Alex said sympathetically.

“Step on the line if-”

“Can we play a different game?” Allison asked.

“This one’s boring now.” Chris added.

“How about two truths and a lie?” Caitlin suggested as she sat down. Everyone else joined her, sitting in a circle.

“We each tell two truths and a lie and everyone needs to guess which is the lie. I’ll go first… My middle name is Lulu, I _love_ apple juice and I almost made the cheerleading squad.” Everyone began speaking at once when she finished. Most of them thought it was the middle name but a couple thought the cheerleading.

“So which is it?” Jordan asked.

“The apple juice. I can’t stand that stuff.” Caitlin admitted. Barry snorted, a wide grin in place.

“Your middle name is _Lulu_?”

“Shut it Bartholomew.” She snapped back. Giving her a mock scowl Barry turned back to the children.

“Allison would you like to go next?” Allison nodded excitedly.

“Okay, um… I collect pieces of gravestones, I have a dolly named Bucky and I can whistle.” Not one person thought she was lying about the gravestone but a decent amount of them thought she couldn’t whistle. Chris was sitting there covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

“The gravestone sillies!” Allison shouted with a bright smile, “Bucky is back at our hidey hole right now and I can whistle good.”

“I collect keys, I eat worms and I have a raven!” Now Allison was covering her mouth as she laughed. To be honest Barry could believe all of those happening but he kept that thought to himself, mostly because now he had a straw shoved in his mouth. The others made their guesses and it was actually pretty evenly torn between the three options.

“I don’t eat worms! That’s gross! That’s bird food!” Chris cried with laughter, Allison squealing with laughter right by him. Alex leant forward with a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke

“I was arrested for trespassing on an abandoned warehouse, I have successfully passed as a girl, and I made a teacher think I was possessed.” That gave everyone pause.

“I want to say the girl one,” Jordan spoke up, eyeing Alex now, “You really don’t look like you could pull it off at all.”

“I think it’s the trespassing one.” Lucas stated with a shrug.

“I have to agree with Lucas.” Barry managed to say. It seemed like Tyson was taking a break which was a relief. The others all made their own guesses. With a smile that screamed the cat that got the canary Alex answered,

“I was never caught for trespassing.”

“I accidentally started a forest fire, I was named Drake because my mom was obsessed with Blade Trinity, and I have a fear of butterflies.”

“There is no way you have a fear of butterflies.” Alex said at once.

“I believe that before the forest fire.” Iliana actually participated.

“I do not fear butterflies,” Drake admitted, “But they are creepy.”

“...You were named after the vampyre in Blade?” Jordan stifled her laugh as Drake nodded mournfully. Everyone turned to Peter after the laughter died down. Peter sat as he thought long and hard for several moments. When he spoke it was once more in Alex’s voice.

“I always cover mirrors in the room I’m sleeping in, I have a sun allergy and I’m actually mute.”

“The being mute!”

“It has to be that one.”

“What else could it be?” Barry studied him for a few moments then spoke up,

“I think it’s the mirror one,” Peter nodded hesitantly.

“You’re mute?” Lucy asked in confusion, “But you can speak.”

“I don’t really know. I think it’s mostly a psychological thing.” Peter admitted, “I haven’t spoken since I was three and now it’s always someone else’s voice that comes out.”

“Caitlin can figure it out.” Lucy sounded so convinced and it was just adorable. Caitlin flushed lightly in embarrassment but promised to do her best. Next was Lucy.

“I know all the human bones, my favorite food is brussel sprouts and my parents let Tristan name me.”

“There’s no way your parents let your brother name you.” Iliana dismissed at once.

“I believe that over brussel sprouts. No one I know eats that!”

“No way! It _has_ to be the human bones!”

“You’re right!” Lucy called out, “I know most of them but not all of them.” 

“Tristan named you?” Alex asked in shock. Lucy nodded happily in response.

“Mom still hasn’t told me the story of why though.” Jordan was next, listing off having a dog, still sleeping with a stuffed animal and being afraid of chickens. It was shocking when she admitted that she was afraid of chickens though after explaining why it made more sense. Iliana was after her and listed off liking the color orange, not eating bolognese and dotting her i’s with triangles, which apparently wasn't true and she dots them with squares. Lucas was next in the circle and he thought long and hard before listing his three off,

“I have twenty people in immediate family, I was named after my great-great-great-great grandfather’s best friend who was a sheep herder and I play three instruments.” Immediately the voices clashed over one another as they shouted what they thought was wrong.

“Alright!” Caitlin shouted before turning to Lucas, “So what one was a lie?”

“I was named after my great grandmother’s best friend’s brother who was a goat farmer.” Lucas admitted.

“...Why?”

“Well he helped deliver my father but they had already decided to name him after his great-great grandfather.”

“Alright Barry!” Lucy turned to him with an expectant look. Chewing on his bottom lip Barry thought for a moment.

“I almost caused an explosion during a science fair, I almost got expelled for arguing with my chemistry teacher about an experiment he was doing because he was doing it wrong and… I let Iris convince me to take out Joe’s car for a ride without his permission and ended up crashing into a tree.” He was met with silence for a few moments as everyone stared at him.

“There is no way you crashed a car.” Jordan spoke with a shake of her head, “No _way_.”

“Are you kidding? I bet it was the teacher one. Can you believe him arguing with a teacher?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Peter replied, “I think think it’s the science fair one.”

“Come on.” The arguing continued for a bit before Barry broke in.”

“It was actually the science fair.” He admitted, “I didn’t _almost_ blow something up. I _did_.”

“You crashed a car?” Caitlin asked horrified.

“Iris convinced me to drive. I haven’t driven since.” Barry admitted, “Which is one of the reasons I was always late to things. I either had to catch a bus or walk.”

“Argued with a teacher?” Drake questioned. Barry nodded.

“He was doing an experiment completely wrong, one that I had done at home. It was one he hadn’t tried before and got off online but there was a mess up with the chemicals and it could have caused a lot of problems if they were mixed together.”

“That is hilarious.”

“Mimmo?” a voice called out, interrupting the conversation. Lucas perked up at once.

“Nonna?” Lucas asked when he saw his grandmother standing there. The woman smiled at the group.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, Caro, but I need to take Lucas home.” She said addressing Barry, amusement in her eyes as she saw Tyson sitting on his lap.

“No it’s fine. Tomorrow evening we’re going to start training if he can be there. If not just give me a call.”

“He will be there, don’t worry Bambino.” The snickering that Lucas started had Barry sending him a questioning look though he didn’t get a response.

“Bye Lucas.” Lucy called. Everyone gave their goodbyes as he left. Tristan walked by, standing aside as Lucas and his grandmother left, before calling in,

“Hey Lucy can I talk to you?” Lucy scrambled up and ran over. Cisco walked in after the two moved away with a look of shock on his face. He sat down where Lucas had sat. Caitlin and Barry shared a worried look before glancing back at their friend.

“Cisco?” Caitlin asked hesitantly.

“Are we sure Tristan isn’t a meta?”

“Why?”

“Because I swear that he hit the bullseye every. Single. Time. It was scary. Though I think Harry and him became friends which is _way_ scarier.”

“Tristan and Harry bonded?” Caitlin slowly said the words as if it were a joke. Solemnly Cisco nodded.

“They bonded over shooting things.”

“I’m not sure which should worry me more,” Barry pipped up, “Harry becoming friends with Tristan, or Tristan becoming friends with Harry.”

“Tristan could be a good influence on Harry,” Caitlin pointed out.

“ _Or_ ,” Cisco began, “Harry could be an awful influence on him.”

“Well it’s good that he seems to be getting along with someone. I know he’s worried about Jessie but he’s pushing himself too hard. If he doesn’t relax for at least a little while he’ll be unable to help when it comes to actually getting her.” Barry nodded in agreement. The conversation stopped though when Tristan and Lucy came back in.

“Okay so we still have a couple hours left today before ‘class’ is over. What do you want to do?” Barry asked.

“Tag!” Chris and Allison shouted at once.

“I’m game.” Jordan agreed.

“Why not freeze tag?” Illiana suggested.

“And the way you get unfrozen is by saying one thing about yourself!” Lucy jumped in. “After someone else taps you of course.” Barry smiled as he stood up. Tyson wiggled a little to be put down which Barry did. Tyson took Barry’s hand and when the game started he dragged him around. All in all it was a pretty fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people did want to see the game but I couldn't figure out good questions so I had a bit of a time skip and then had them playing another game.
> 
> Hehe Caitlin Lulu Snow...  
> So I was going to have Peter reveal he was mute under different circumstances but I felt that would be a good time to do it.
> 
> My classes started up so I won't be updating as much as I had been.
> 
> Next chapter: Barry goes back to work then starts training with the little kiddies.


	18. Chapter 18

Barry steeled his nerves as he stood outside. It was fine. Everything was going to be fine. Singh wouldn’t have called him back into work if he didn’t feel confident that most of the issue had been resolved. Barry said most since he was stuck with a babysitter. He didn’t know who it was yet but he crossed his fingers that it was Joe or Eddie. If worse came to worse he would tell Patty he was the Flash but he’d rather not. Swallowing nervously he entered. As soon as he walked in he could feel the stares on him. Officer Jones walked up with a relieved smile on his face and didn’t hesitate to hug him. It wasn’t too much of a surprise since he was a very touchy-feely kind of guy, but he had never actually hugged Barry before.

“Good to see you back Allen!” the young officer greeted. That seemed to break the dam so to speak. After Jones several other officers greeted him, asking him if he was alright and such.

“Let him breath.” Singh's voice called out. Patty managed to grab Barry’s arm and guide him to Singh's office.

“Thanks.” Barry called to Patty.

“No problem Bar. I’m stopping by during lunch though.” She warned. Barry gave a smile before turning to his boss.

“I’m sure we have taken care of the problem but to be safe I want someone with you while you work, at least for a couple of weeks.” Singh stated. Barry nodded in response.

“Now ideally I would have Joe, Eddie or even Patty with you, or even one of your friends so long as they don’t touch anything, but since that can’t always happen you will be working with the others in the downstairs lab.” Barry apparently didn’t hide his feelings as well as he thought he did. Singh gave him an amused look.

“I know how you feel about working with the others but it’s just temporary.” Singh paused as though he were thinking, “Maybe it would also be a good time to update your lab…” Barry couldn’t stop the betrayed and horrified look from forming on his face as he looked at the man. Singh chuckled as he shook his head.

“I’m kidding. Lord knows why you love that lab so much but short of being ordered to we won’t touch it. Now, get going. You leave at 2 today and I want you to get as much done as you can.” Barry nodded but paused.

“Oh, Captain?” Singh waved his hand to tell Barry to continue, “Could you look into two missing children? Twins, six years old, names are Christopher and Allison?”

“Metas?” Singh guessed.

“Allison raised the dead a few days ago.”

“That was done by a six year old?” Barry gave a nod. “Well, I can honestly say I don’t envy your job. I’ll see what I can find.”

“Thank you.” Barry walked out and sighed heavily before heading down to the staircase that would lead to the labs. He walked to the area that the others kept their stuff. He had a locker down here with a lab coat like all the others but he never actually used it. He opened the door to his and saw a freshly cleaned coat with a note on the top shelf.

 _Thought you’d like a dust free coat to work with_  
_Kathy_  
Barry smiled as he set his bag in and slipped on the coat. Kathy was one of the few CSIs that Barry actually spoke to on a semi regular basis. Sighing once more Barry grabbed what he needed and headed into the scary white labs that already had four other people working on their own cases.

“There’s my favorite lab rat!” Kathy greeted as she saw him. One of the new people looked at Barry questioningly as the other actually came over. Noel just glanced up, rolled his eyes and went back to work.

“Look who decided to grace us with his presence today. What happened Allen? Another chemical spill?” the man asked.

“That only happened one time.” Barry protested, “And I wouldn’t be down here if I didn’t have to be.”

“Which is?” Noel asked.

“Some cops decided they have a problem with me and attacked me. Basically I’m stuck with a babysitter for the next few weeks, just in case.”

“Fun, fun, fun. Well you just missed the intern. He went on a coffee run.”

“That’s fine.” Barry dismissed.

“So rumors have it you’re a meta?” Kathy shot Noel a disapproving look.

“I heal quickly.”

“That must be nice.” Barry gave an off handed shrug as he got to work.

“Except that it applies to foreign substances too.”

“So you’d burn through drugs faster too?”

“And pain meds. It’s not fun when you break a bone.”

“Ouch,” Noel remarked sympathetically. Barry just nodded in response.

“Well since you are working down here, I’d like you to meet May and Jack, two of our newest team members. Guys, this is Barry Allen.”

“Wait… Barry’s alive?” Jack asked in confusion.

“What?”

“Travis told me that Barry died in an accident and that’s why no one uses the upstairs labs and how come no one's replaces the name on the locker even though no one uses it.” Jack explained. Noel burst out laughing, hand clutching his stomach.

“Well at least I died this time. Last time he told the newbies that I was just a joke the cops played on the CSI. So when I came down they thought I was just a guy the hired to mess with them or something.” Kathy gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better I didn’t think Travis was telling the truth. It seemed to weird of a thing for Singh to approve of.” May spoke up. Barry gave a small smile to her.

“Well you wouldn’t be wrong.”

“Enough chit-chat. Get to work Allen.” Barry rolled his eyes but did as told. In all honesty he didn’t _mind_ working with the other CSIs but he was always the outcast. He was the kid who had a mental issue that kept him from believing the truth about what his father did and was usually too smart for his own good. Noel and Kathy were nice enough and Travis was just annoying at times. But the others… the others were another matter altogether.

“Lunch time!” Barry flinched, blinking out of his thoughts. Patty was standing by the door with a large grin on her face. He waved to the others before heading out. After dropping his coat off in his locker Barry followed Patty out of the station and to a nearby diner.

“So how have you been doing? I hear Iris has her other bridesmaids helping out more with the wedding.” Barry nodded as he slipped in the booth.

“And I could never be happier. I love Iris, I do. And I want to do whatever I can to help her and Eddie but I am now training eight, possibly going to be nine, kids with powers. Some of them are orphans and two of the kids are lost and right now they are staying at STAR labs until we can figure out a better place for them to stay. I also have some help with planning an open house event for STAR labs.”

“You realize if you’re going to have a meta orphanage or safe house you have more papers you need to fill out.” Patty pointed out. The waitress came by to take their orders, Barry earning questioning looks with his order, then left. Barry sighed heavily, letting his forehead hit the table.

“Why would you remind me of that?” Patty chuckled as she patted his head.

“Because it’s something you need to do.” Barry waved off her hand as he sat back up.

“I have no idea what I’m doing anymore.”

“Kind of just snowballed out of control?”

“More like an avalanche.”

“When was the last time you relaxed?”

“Uh… I think yesterday should count.”

“Why’s that?”

“The kids played get to know you games.”

“Somehow I get the feeling that the whole day wasn’t stress free for you.”

“I’ll be fine. After I work out the kinks everything will calm down.”

“At least think about taking a day off. I know you have boundless energy but it’s not healthy.”

“Yes mom.” Barry teased. Patty gave him a mock glare in response. Soon the waitress came with their food.

“I am so jealous.” Patty admitted as she watched Barry eat several stacks of pancakes, “You don’t get fat from eating all that.”

“Part of the powers.” Barry admitted, “My body uses a lot of calories to heal so I need to eat a lot.” The two of them continued to chat as they ate and then headed back to the station to finish their shifts. The day passed by quickly enough after that. Barry managed to get finish processing a few cases and the children enjoyed the light training that they did. It wasn’t long before Barry was curling up to sleep for the night.  
*  
Barry woke up to a ringing noise. Blearily he reached over to answer the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Barry.”

“Hi Jax, what’s up?”

“Well, a couple things. A guy dropped off a letter for you at STAR, something about some property you own? And…”

“Jax?” Barry sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“...I was wondering if you could come with me to tell my mom… about the thing we’ve talked about?”

“Oh yeah, um… how about noon? I can go back into the station later to finish up anything I have left over.”

“Okay, uh, cool.” Jax listed off his address then they said their goodbyes. With a sigh Barry decided to just get up for the day. It was a shock to everyone when he actually arrived to work five minutes early.  
*  
Skidding to a stop Barry saw Jax waiting outside his house. It was a nice little home with a small chain link fence around it.

“So you ready?” Jax gave a nod as he lead the way inside. It was a really small house but it felt like a home. Jax paused nervously inside the house.

“Hey mom?”

“Jefferson?” The woman that entered the room was very pretty and didn’t look older than maybe her thirties. She had a short pixie cut hairstyle going on.

“Oh hello.” She greeted in slight shock at seeing Barry.

“Mom, this is Barry. Barry this is my mom Janet.” Barry held out his hand with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Janet shook his hand with a polite, but confused, smile on her face. She offered them a seat which they both took. Jax sat next to Barry on the couch as Janet took the armchair.

“Mom I need to tell you something. I-uh…” Jax opened and closed his mouth a couple times with no response coming.

“Hon?” Janet asked, worry creasing her brow. Barry placed a comforting hand on Jax’s shoulder. Some of the tension bled out and Jax glanced back at him. Giving a reassuring smile to him Barry missed the look Janet gave both of them, her eyes flickering between the two.

“Baby, is this your boyfriend? Are you gay?” Janet’s voice startled both of them. Both their faces burned in embarrassment.

“Wha-”

“No mom! No-”

“It’s nothing like-”

“Jefferson, it’s okay if you two are dating. I still love you.”

“Mom I’m asexual!” Jax blurted out. His mom gave him a confused look.

“Isn’t that something plants do?”

“And some types of animals. Starfish do as well, but that’s reproduction.” Barry rambled a bit, still flustered.

“I don’t it-uh I don’t-” Barry jumped in, earning a thankful look from Jax.

“He doesn’t experience sexual attraction to others.”

“Oh, is that it? So you could still have a boyfriend?”

“Mom, Barry is my friend not my boyfriend.” Jax groaned as he hid his face.

“Well boyfriend or _not_ ,” the stress she put on the last word told Barry she didn’t quite believe them, “I still love you and whoever you date better treat you right.”

“Thanks mom.” Barry stayed a little longer before he had to leave. 

“Thanks.” Jax said as he stood outside the door.

“It’s no problem, really.”

“Oh! Here,” Jax reached into his pocket to pull out an envelope, “This is the envelope the guy left.” Barry took it. Opening it he quickly read through it, a frown growing on his face.

“What is it?”

“It’s about Thawne’s house, the one in the middle of the woods. I don’t want to keep it but I can’t get rid of it either.”

“Maybe you could do some renovations? Bet someone would love to rent out an area out there. Nice isolated getaway.” Barry froze, looking up at Jax.

“What did you say?”

“Well come on, if you aren’t going to live there why not let someone else, even just for a little bit.” A large grin filled Barry’s face as he hugged the young man.

“Jax, you’re a genius!” With that Barry sped off. He had paperwork to fill out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna be a while before I post the next chapter. I don't have internet at my house until who knows when and I have HW.
> 
> Hehehe do you know what Barry figured out?


	19. Chapter 19

Barry grinned as he finished the renovations. When he first got the house he sold everything he could and made sure there were no safety hazards. That was before he found out he couldn’t actually sell it. Now he finished making it child safe. It would still be a few weeks for the papers to go through but at least it was ready to be moved into. The basement had been turned to the bedroom area. It had actually been pretty large, almost double the floor space of the upper levels. He had decided on the basement since, with some more work, it could double as a bunker just in case. Realistically he knew he was being paranoid but with not only Zoom out there but General Eling he wanted to make sure the kids were safe. He also added a wooden fence around the property, more so the children would know when they were wandering to far off, though the woods would be off limits until there was a safety precaution in case someone got lost. All in all it was ready to go. Ringing broke Barry out of his feeling of satisfaction.

“Hello?” Barry asked happily.

“Captain Cold and the Rogues are robbing a museum down on Fifth and Ninth.” Harry stated curtly. Sighing Barry took off.

“Really?” Barry asked as he skidded to a stop. Len just smirked with a shrug.

“Figured you’d still be out considering the head injury you took.”

“Sure you did Lenny.” Lisa drawled, sounding so much like her brother, “Keep telling yourself that.” Barry sent her a questioning look but she just gave her a smirk.

“Wha-”

“Nothing.” Len interrupted, “She’s just entertaining her delusion.”

“Denial.” She sang. The look Len sent her was freezing but as any sibling being shot that glare Lisa just ignored him.

“So Flash, I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you single?”

“I - what?”

“Come on. You, me, couple of drinks?”

“Even if I did like girls, don’t you have a thing for Cisco?” Lisa’s eyes took on a glint that had Barry’s stomach sinking. A large grin took over her features as she leant forward a little.

“ _If_ you liked girls?” The coldness that ran through him was counterbalanced by the burning of his face.

“I- wha-no-no I uh.”

“So does that mean you wouldn’t be opposed to dating a guy?”

“It’s not any of your business!” Barry squeaked.

“Come on, I know a few guys-” Len snorted with an eyeroll.

“There are a lot more than a few guys that want to sleep with the Flash.” By now Barry was just fishmouthing in shock. Lisa noticed this and gave him a mocking sympathetic look.

“You really didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Sweety, I haven’t seen so many guys have a crisis of sexual identity as I did when the news had a picture of you on it. It wasn’t so bad the first couple of pictures but then they got one of your ass and I swear almost every guy in Central was turned at least a little gay if they weren’t already.”

“That’s enough.” Len snapped, saving Barry from forming words.

“Just because _you’re_ jealous-”

“Sorry to interrupt but you need to speed things up boss. There is a situation back at base that needs you.” Barry will never admit to jumping from being startled. A man stood in the mirror, eyeing Barry.

“You were right Glider. He is cuter in person.”

“Scudder.” Len growled darkly.

“Yeah yeah.”

“Who are you?” Barry blurted, brain skipping past the other parts and focusing on that. The man chuckled.

“You can call me Mirror Master.”

“ _Go_ ,” Len snapped.

“Fine, so bossy.” Mirror Master muttered.

“Bye Flash! Tell Cisco to give me a call some time,” Lisa called as she moved towards the mirror. To Barry’s surprise she walked through, the glass rippling like water.

“Later Scarlet.” Len called as he followed after. Hesitantly Barry walked over and tapped on the glass, much to the amusement of the three inside. Sighing Barry just shook his head.

“Funny enough, as strange as this is, still not the strangest power.”

“What is?” Mirror Master challenged.

“Zombies.” Barry replied.

“...what?” Lisa asked, pausing in walking off.

“A little girl caused zombies.”

“Like… the T virus or necromancy?”

“Like a little girl who wanted to play woke up the dead.”

“...”

“We can catch up more later,” Len finally settled after a shake of his head, “Right now we have somewhere we need to be.”

“Right, oh! Wait!” Barry called out, causing them to stop.

“What?” Len asked dryly.

“The week of March 8.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t pull any crimes.” Len gave him a blank look.

“Why are yo-”

“It’s my _sister’s_ wedding week and she would murder you, me and anyone else involved.” Len gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgement.

“Alright.”

“Thanks!” Barry beamed and he waited until the three of them were gone before zipping off again.

“So what was that all about?” Cisco asked.

“Well they have a new guy, Mirror Master, who can go through mirrors. Lisa wants you to call and I told Snart he can’t pull heists during the week of March 8.” Barry listed off, “Oh and the house is done. Just need the paper works to go through.”

“I am so glad we have Laurel and Oliver to help push things faster. Otherwise it would have taken a lot longer than a few weeks.” Caitlin commented from where she sat.

“For what?” Drake asked as he came in, carrying Chris. Peter had one of Allison’s hands as Alex had the other. Barry shared a look with his friends before going over.

“Well I was going to wait to tell you but, we figured out a more permanent living arrangement.”

“Like an orphanage?” Alex asked with a frown.

“Well that’s what it will say on the paper, but really it will be until you’re ready to move out.” Barry explained.

“...You’re serious?”

“It’s a really cool place,” Cisco spoke up with a grin, “The property is pretty large and it has a huge forest in the back. The house is pretty spacious too.”

“So we’ll be living there?” Barry nodded.

“I figured that would be better than staying here.” Slowly a shy smile appeared on Peter’s face as he spoke, Drake’s voice coming out this time,

“That sounds… really nice.”

“All we’re doing is waiting for the rest of the paperwork to go through.” Barry held up a hand as his phone began ringing.

“Hello?” The phone hung up. Barry frowned at the device, looking at the number. It seemed familiar but he couldn’t place where. A throat cleared, catching everyone’s attention. He looked to be around seventeen or so with pale skin and white hair. His eyes looked familiar though Barry couldn’t place why.

“Um, Hi?” Barry greeted, shooting a look at his friends before stepping closer.

“I heard you can help kids with powers?” Barry nodded, “Cool. Okay…”

“Who are you?” Caitlin asked.

“Right, um… I’m Michael.” The boy gave a stilted smile.

“Do you want to tell us?”

“Right, uh, sorry. I haven’t told my dad yet… or anyone actually. They don’t know I’m here and I’d rather they not find out.”

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Barry assured. Michael gave a nod before pulling off the gloves. He sat them down and stepped back.

“You might want to get on something.” Michael warned, “Or behind something.” Cisco ushered the kids into the med bay, closing the door. Caitlin was on a desk furthest from Michael and Cisco joined her. Barry was on one a little closer. Taking a deep breath Michael closed his eyes. Barry watched as ice quickly covered the ground and started climbing up the desk. The entire room’s temperature dropped. Barry felt himself growing weak but he didn’t say anything. Soon the entire floor was covered. Michael’s face scrunched a bit as he forced himself back into control. Quickly he threw the gloves back on.

“So… yeah…I can’t really control it. I either freeze everything or nothing. I have to wear gloves though because my skin temperature is a lot colder now too.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell your dad?” Michael nodded.

“I know he won’t have anything bad to say about it, some of his friends are metas too but I’d really like a handle on them before I do. I know they all mean well but they aren’t specialized for this sort of thing.”

“Okay. Normally we need a parent’s signature-”

“I can forge it,” Michael offered, “I would be the only one to get in trouble. I’ve had to do it a few times for school and they can’t tell the difference.”

“I can’t condone that.”

“Give me the papers. I’ll go and get my dad to sign them then. He normally doesn’t look to hard at them anyway.” Cisco actually laughed.

“If you’re sure.”

“Cisco!” Caitlin scolded.

“Cait, can you start some of the medical tests while we let the room warm up?” Barry asked. Caitlin gave him a look back.

“Would you consider this testing necessary for his health?”

“Of course.”

“There you go.” Barry said with a shrug.

“What do you mean?”

“When you become fourteen and up to seventeen of age, you become in charge of your own health unless it is not necessary and has a high risk of causing harm _or_ you are in a facility for longer than 12 hours.”

“So my dad doesn’t actually have a say?” Michael asked.

“Only if it’s not one of the exceptions.”

“How do you know this?” Alex asked curiously.

“Because I have exercised this more than probably normal during that age gap.” He looked over to Cisco, “There is a _lot_ Joe doesn’t know about.”

“Well then, let’s start some of the tests okay?” Michael nodded, following after her. Barry grabbed Cisco’s arm before he could leave.

“Could you do me a favor?” Barry handed Cisco his phone, “That number has come up on my phone twice already. Do you think that you could get my phone to give me a location if I get a call again? Something is really off about these calls.”

“Sure dude.”

“Thanks. If you need me call Iris okay? She is insisting that I go with for the cake tasting with her and Eddie.”

“What, are you like the tie breaker?”

“Yes.” Cisco winced sympathetically.

“Good luck dude.” Barry gave a weak smile back before heading over to the first cake shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out I actually have a week for the assignments so here's a short chapter.
> 
> Yay! Captain Cold is back for a little and Lisa is starting to tease him in front of his crush and Michael showed up for the first time!


	20. Chapter 20

Barry watched as the kids explored their new home. Caitlin and Cisco were being dragged around by the twins to see everything.

“And we get to live here?” Drake asked in awe as he looked out the window.

“Yep, and if you ever need help, press this button and the Flash will be here, but only in an emergency.” Barry clarified. Drake nodded. Alex was in the dining room with Peter where the largest window were.

“So cool.” Peter muttered.

“We’ll switch off who stays with you each night until we can figure out a better idea,” Barry explained, “Jay will stay with you this first week okay?” The children all nodded in response. Barry waited until they each picked out their rooms before actually leaving. He took Caitlin back to the labs, took Jay to the house, and then picked Cisco up. When they got to the labs Michael was there speaking with Tristan. It was late enough in the day that no one was likely to stop by but still early enough that Michael didn’t have to be worried about being tracked down by his overprotective father. So far Michael had been progressing fairly consistently. It was good. Tristan had started hanging out more because he and Harry really had bonded. It was good though, Harry was at least taking small breaks between trying to stop Zoom.

“Your sister called,” Michael informed as he held out his phone, “Guess there’s a family emergency.” Barry took his phone with a questioning look.

“Did she say what?” Michael shook his head.

“Nope. Oh and I won’t be able to stop by tomorrow. My family’s getting suspicious.”

“How come?” Cisco asked as he tapped something out on the computer.

“Because as much as I’m social at school I don’t actually like hanging with people outside of it.” Tristan sent Michael a look.

“You’re family is suspicious because you’re being social.”

“Don’t mock him,” Cisco said, pointing a twizzler and really Barry wished he wouldn’t eat those around him. Ever since the incident with Jesse and Walker he can’t look at the red treats and not get the heeby jeebies.

“My mom always knew something was up when I wasn’t in my room or the local library.”

“My parents thought I was sick,” Caitlin piped up. Barry kind of gave a shrug as everyone looked at him,

“I got my first cell back in fourth grade. If I wasn’t home I could have been at the library, off exploring, over at Iris’ house, or beaten up somewhere. When I moved in with Joe and Iris the going over to Iris’ house was changed to visiting my dad or running away. Really it could have gone in either direction.”

“I thought you were the good kid.” Cisco asked in shock. Barry sent his friend an impish smile.

“I _am_ the good kid. See the difference between me and Iris is how often we got caught. Plus the convertible incident was just as much Iris’ fault as it was mine.”

“Convertible?” Tristan asked curiously. Barry looked at the two boys seriously.

“If you don’t know how to drive _never_ let _anyone_ , including family, talk you into driving. There’s a reason I don’t drive.” Was all Barry would say on the matter. He shook his head as he sighed.

“I better get going.” He said his goodbyes, stopping by to say bye to Lucy. Barry checked in with Harrison who was closer to figuring out a way to stop Zoom but not quite there yet. Barry skidded to a stop outside the house when he noticed the car in the driveway.

“Joe? Iris?” Barry called as he walked in. He saw Iris and Eddie sitting on the couch, staring at someone just out of sight. Joe seemed just as in shock. Barry looked to see a young man sitting on a chair.

“Hello?” Barry greeted hesitantly.

“Barry, this is Wally West. Wally, this is Barry.” Eddie introduced seeing at the others didn’t seem to be able to speak. Barry studied them closely and came to his own conclusion. Smiling Barry walked up to Wally and held out his hand.

“Hi Wally, it’s nice to meet you.” Wally hesitated before shaking Barry’s hand.

“Hey,” Wally greeted.

“So Joe’s your dad?” Barry gestured to the nose, “It’s similar, that and the ears. Eyes are similar too, but not too much.” Wally seemed a little shocked but nodded slowly.

“Cool, oh, before I forget. Joe, I’m going to visit dad tomorrow.”

“Plus there’s that _thing_ you promised to help me with.” Eddie added, “Probably won’t be able to make it to dinner.” Barry knew exactly what Eddie was trying to do and went with it.

“So Wally, how old are you?” Barry asked curiously.

“Twenty.”

“Aw, look Barry now you have an older brother!” Barry shot Eddie a dirty look.

“You know what Thawne, keep it up. I’m sure all of them would _love_ to hear about the-”

“Barry!” Eddie interrupted. Barry smirked at him triumphantly.

“So… how old are you really?” Wally asked.

“I’m twenty-six.” Wally gave him a startled look. “I _am_.”

“So who are you exactly? I know who he is, but from what my mom’s told me you are too white to be blood related.” That startled a laugh from Barry.

“That’s an understatement. Nah, I’m not related, though they are family. We’ll set up a day and we can hang out, okay?”

“... Really?” Wally asked in confusion.

“Of course. I’ll tell you all about it if you want-” His phone beeped, causing him to groan, “Noooo.” He closed his eyes and held out his phone, “I’m not answering it. I refuse to answer it and no one can make me. I am not answering this phone until tomorrow morning. Unless it’s Captain Singh or an emergency.”

“You don’t know… Oh… It’s lawyers.” Eddie informed. Barry dropped his phone on the table and walked away.

“Nice meeting you Wally, I’m going to bed.”

“You can’t keep avoiding them!” Iris called up.

“Watch me! I am not talking to any lawyer but Laurel!”

“You big baby!”

“Iris I have had to deal with more lawyers these last few months then my six years working at the Station.”

“What did you do?” Wally asked, eyeing Barry curiously.

“It’s… a long story. We can talk about that too at a later time. It really is great meeting you Wally and I hope to see more of you, but I have spent the day being shot at and taking care of little kids. Oh and don’t let Iris scare you off, I know her face is something else.”

“Stop corrupting my little brother!”

“Well you’re my sister so that makes him my little brother too!”

“You’re the foster kid!” Iris reminded.

“Okay, _ouch_. Low blow.” Barry didn’t take any mind to it, knowing Iris was joking around. Wally on the other hand seemed a little unsure.

“Don’t mind them, they’ve always been brats.” Joe comforted.

“Night!” Barry called down. Okay he could have probably handled that better but really he could feel the tension that filled the air as he came in. He and Eddie didn’t really have anything planned but giving the Wests time to get to know each other was more important. Really he had no idea how that was going to play out. Hopefully he didn’t screw things up too badly. He was exhausted though. He was just about to hit his pillow when his watched beeped. Glancing over he saw the notification. With a bit of a whine Barry pushed himself up and made his way downstairs.

“What happened to going to bed?” Iris asked.

“Work.” he groaned as he grabbed his cell and left. Flashing into the labs he changed then was out.

“Lucas called it in,” Cisco informed, “His Aunt claimed to have seen a little girl disappear in front of the house.”

“Okay.” Barry headed to the address. Lucas was already sitting outside when he got there.

“Where’s Barry?” Lucas asked in confusion.

“He thought I could help more.” Barry explained as he crouched down, “So what can you tell me?”

“My Aunt said that the girl looked white and was wearing a pink jacket over a white shirt and jeans. About fourteen or fifteen. That way.” Lucas pointed down the road.

“Thanks.” Barry zipped off, trying to see if he could see the girl. He spent the rest of the night trying to find any sign to no avail.

~  
Barry woke up when a pile of files slammed onto his desk. Singh was standing there with a brow raised.

“Long night?” Barry just groaned as he sat up and grabbed the files to start processing. Singh studied him for a few moments.

“I found the parents of the twins.” Singh informed. Barry perked up, looking at him expectantly.

“They’re dead. It looks like the cousins took them in but once things started getting strange they left them in the middle of Central. I already have officers on the lookout for them to bring them in for questioning. As of now it looks like you have two new residents of your orphanage.” Barry nodded with a sigh. He had been hoping for good news but he really didn’t think there would be any.

“Alright.”

“How are the children doing?”

“Good. They’re all progressing pretty well and most of them get along.” Singh nodded.

“That’s good to hear, and how are you doing?” Barry sent him a questioning look.

“Good.” Singh looked like he wanted to say something else but instead he closed his mouth and left. Barry just shrugged it off and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know a good way to add in Wally okay? I have no idea who to write what I wanted to. 
> 
> That being said, I'll probably re-write this chapter at a later date.


	21. Chapter 21

Barry nervously played with his sleeve. Today he was hanging out with Wally for the first time. It was almost a week after Wally came into their lives before they could actually hang out. He was meeting with the other at a nearby coffee shop, not Jitters. Too many people that knew. Barry skidded to a stop and went in. Wally was already sitting there, nursing a drink. Barry waited in line to get his drink before heading over.

“Thought you weren’t going to show up.” Wally said as Barry slipped into the seat across from him.

“Nah, just ran a little late.” Raising a brow in amusement Wally spoke,

“According to Iris that happens a lot.” Barry shrugged sheepishly. Barry leant back in his chair, cup held in his hands.

“So what do you want to discus?”

“What was with the foster brother comment Iris made? It’s been bugging me.” Wally admitted.

“Just that. I’m the foster kid. When I was eleven my father was arrested for a crime he didn’t commit and was sentenced to life in prison. Joe took me in.”

“What about your mom?” Barry gave a weak smile.

“She was murdered.”

“Oh man, I-” Barry waved him off and interrupted.

“You didn’t know. It’s fine. But yeah. Joe took me in and I was raised with Iris.”

“What was with the lawyers.”

“The man who killed my mom… he left me everything that he owned in his will. He was a well known man and some of the other lawyers thought I had something to do with his death… Plus now I run a pretty big laboratory.”

“That’s messed up. He killed your mom and left you everything?”

“He apparently was also stalking me for fifteen years.” Wally shook his head.

“Dude, and here I was actually feeling jealous…. That is seriously creepy.” Barry nodded in agreement.

“Don’t feel bad about it. I get it.” Barry took a long drink, “So tell me about yourself.” Wally shrugged.

“Not much to say. Mom was a single parent. Told me that she and dad just drifted apart and she left. Didn’t get along well. Said that they agreed that they’d each take one of us and keep to themselves. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that she admitted to lying about that. Decided to come by and finally meet my family…” Barry smiled.

“Well I can safely say that we _all_ are glad you did come by.” Wally gave a small smile back, “So what are your interests? Iris mentioned cars?” Wally nodded.

“Yeah, I mean with the type of cars now…” Barry could barely follow along with what Wally was saying but he nodded along and listened intently. Now he knew how Joe and Iris felt while listening to him speak.

“That’s a really cool idea. Are you going to college?”

“Nah, never had the time.”

“Self taught? That is really cool.” Wally shrugged it off but Barry could tell he was embarrassed by the compliment. Barry internally screamed when his cell rang. He was actually getting along with Wally. Wally waved it off and let Barry answer it.

“Hell-”

“Barry I need help. Dad’s getting suspicious and I don’t know what to do I can’t keep going around like this. I mean if I tell him then he’ll know if he doesn’t already-”

“Woah! Michael, slow down. Where are you?”

“The labs but no one’s here.”

“Okay, wait there. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Wally was already getting up.

“I’ll drive.” Wally offered. Barry couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse to decline so he accepted. He regretted it by the time he _stumbled_ out of the car ten minutes later.

“You blew through three red lights.” Wally shrugged.

“I didn’t hit anyone.” Barry shook his head as he headed into the building. He typed in all the passwords and slid his badge to get in. Wally followed after.

“Damn… this is Star labs? Why are we here?” Barry gave a sheepish smile.

“This was left to me in the will.” He let that sink in as he continued in. Michael was pacing back and forth when they got there.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked.

“This!” Michael waved his arms. Barry and Wally shared a look.

“I’m white! I can’t keep using the excuse that it’s makeup. He’s asking why I’d want to pass as white and that gets into so many awkward questions not to mention the fact that it isn’t smudging and no make up is that good.”

“What?” Michael sighed heavily.

“Barry, my dad is African American and Caucasian. My mom was a Latina. I look like a white boy going through an emo phase with how pale I am. My hair I can easily say I dyed. Skin, not so much.”

“How dark were you before?” Michael pulled up a picture causing Barry to wince.

“Yeah… that might be a _bit_ of a difference.” Wally rolled his eyes.

“Barry, that’s like saying we have a bit of a difference.”

“What do I do?” Barry’s mind raced as he paced. Okay, white skin. What could account for that… maybe… no… but… what if…

“I got it!” Barry rushed out of the labs then super sped around. When he came back he handed Michael a beaker.

“This chemical is safe but it does bleach skin. I’m sure you can come up with some excuse that’s plausible.” Michael nodded with a bit of relief.

“So what did cause that?” Wally asked.

“I’m a meta. Barry and his friends are helping me train. Along with some other kids.” Wally looked at Barry.

“Are you a meta?” Barry nodded awkwardly. Wally smiled.

“Cool.”

“Cool is more my speed than Barry’s.” Michael commented. Barry looked at Michael oddly but shook it off. It probably didn’t meant anything.

“You control ice?” Michael nodded. He made a face of concentration and some ice covered his hands.

“Wow! That’s amazing Michael!” Barry beamed as he watched, “You got the hang of that so quickly.” A bluish blush tinted Michael’s face as he ducked with a shy smile.

“Sweet.” Wally muttered.

“Oh! So it turns out Lucas, Tristan and I go to the same school.”

“Have you guys started hanging out?” Barry asked. Michael nodded.

“Yeah. Though some of our friends have been giving us strange looks over it. Tristan falls under the loner category and Lucas’ friends are way different than mine. It’s cool though.”

“I’m glad. It’s good that you guys can help each other at school. Oh that reminds me…” Barry went to the computer and typed up something.

“What’s up?”

“Caitlin and Cisco set up a range for Tristain. The shooting that he does with Harry is really freaking CIsco out so they want to see if he has meta abilities, you know, always hits the mark.”

“Oh. You know that could be fun.” Michael mused, “Lucas could practice making the birds fly and Tristan could practice shooting them.”

“That is actually a really good idea.” Barry tapped up a quick note.

“Well thanks for this Barry. Hopefully my family will get off my back about _why_ my skin is this color.”

“No problem Michael.” Wally and Barry walked Michael out and to the bus stop. Only after he was gone did Wally turn to him.

“So you help metas?” Barry nodded. Wally seemed to think something over.

“I know a girl, near where mom and I are living right now…”

“You can either bring her here or have her give me a call. We’ll see what we can do.” Wally nodded. He headed to his car.

“Need a lift?” Barry shook his head.

“Nah. I’ll catch a ride with Cisco or Caitlin. I happened to see the stack of papers that need my signature and I feel like I’ll be here all night.”

“Okay, later.” Barry waited until Wally was out of sight before heading back into the building, to his office. He sat down then let his head hit the table hard. Taking a deep breath he got to work. Half way through the papers when he heard rush of footsteps. Barry looked up to see Harry standing there.

“I figured it out.”

“What?”

“A way to stop Zoom.” Barry stared in shock.

“What?”

“I think I have a way to nullify his speed, at least long enough for you to take him down.”

“I’ll get the others, meet in the cortex.” Barry said before zipping away. He came back with a disgruntled Cisco first.

“Du-” Caitlin was dropped of next, merley sighing as she brushed out her dress. Ronnie was soon after. Barry dropped Kendra off to babysit the children as he took Jay to the labs.

“Barry, we’ve talked about this. You can’t just pick us up and run without a warning.” Caitlin scolded.

“Harry thinks he’s figured out a way to stop Zoom.” Barry stated.

“What?” gasped Caitlin.

“Really?” Jay sounded so hopeful.

“Yes, but I can’t say for sure if it will work.” Barry opened his mouth, but Harry stopped him, “We are not testing it on you. If this works, you will loose your speed permanently.”

“So what do we do?”

“Well right now, we pause this because there’s a robbery going down.” Cisco announced. Barry sighed but suited up. He ran to the bank where a woman had broken into a vault. He didn’t even get the chance to say anything when a blinding light filled the room.

“Guys?” Barry called, “We have a bit of a problem.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t see.”

~  
Barry ran into another desk and just sighed heavily. Apparently the woman was Doctor Light and if that wasn’t bad enough she was apparently Linda’s counterpart on Earth 2. They couldn’t do anything though until his eyesight was back.

“Barry?” Lucy’s voice called out. Barry smiled nervously as he looked in her direction.

“A bit too far left.” Tristan spoke up.

“Are you okay?” That was Lucas… Oh shit. Today was Saturday.

“Yeah, yeah. Nothing my healing won’t take care of.”

“What happened?” Michael asked.

“Just a run in with a bank robber. My sight should be back within a day or so.” He felt a small hand take his and tug. It was a little awkward but Barry managed to pick Tyson up.

“Are you sure?” Jordan asked. Barry nodded, holding a hand out to feel the desk.

“Yeah, haven’t had an injury yet that I couldn’t heal from. A cold hand took his free one. Barry let Michael lead him to a chair.

“So what are we doing then?” Alex asked.

“Harry said he’d help train you guys if someone wants to find him. Cait will be by later with Ronnie to take over.”

“Alright.” Barry could hear someone, probably Tristain, leaving to get Harry.

“Well at least there’s a valid reason why your outfit looks like that.” Michael spoke up. Barry frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

“You did dress yourself right?” Michael asked.

“It can’t be that bad.” Barry muttered self consciously.

“It really is.” He could hear the giggling from the others. Barry rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right. Iris would have never let me out of the house if it was. She would be too embarrassed to be seen with me otherwise.” Michael made a noise that said he still didn’t believe him.

“Stop messing with him, this is actually an improvement.” Harry’s voice came in. Barry frowned, tugging at his sleeve.

“I don’t know…” Lucas trailed off, “This seems too… in style for him.”

“Have to agree. Nerd suits him better.” Jordan teased. Barry huffed.

“Get training.”

“I don’t have powers.” Jordan pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t learn something useful. I’m sure Harry would have no issues teaching you how to punch, or shoot.”

“None at all. We can use Barry as target practice.”

“I can’t see!”

“It will train you to feel the variations in air pressure to avoid in coming punches.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“You just want an excuse to punch me,” Harry didn’t deny it, “But have fun getting Tyson off my lap.” A scoff was the only response before he heard the children moving. Tyson played with his fingers as Barry just sat there.

“Well hello there,” Barry froze at the voice. Barry felt Tyson bend his fingers in a direction. Barry glanced around but then Tyson moved his fingers forward. Swallowing nervously Barry looked the direction of his fingers. There was a pause and a silent curse.

“Don’t worry, alright? Just need to leave a message here for the Flash from Glider. I’m going to walk towards you and put it on the desk. About five steps, okay? One. Two. Three. Four. Five.” The steps matched the counting, “I’m placing the note on the computer monitor to your right. I’m grabbing the tape.” Barry heard the noise of tape being pulled and stuck onto a piece of paper then the screen.

“There. Now I’m going to move away and leave.” Barry heard the sound of footsteps then nothing. Barry slumped with a heavy sigh. Just what was so important that Lisa had Mirror Master break into STAR labs to leave a message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: They trap Doctor Light and Zoom shows up


	22. Chapter 22

Barry stared at what he assumed was a wall. He closed his eyes, even though he still couldn’t see, and sighed.

“Let me get this straight… Lisa had Mirror Master break in and leave a note… to ask me where I got the cake from?”

“Why did you leave Captain Cold a cake?” Cisco asked.

“Because of the Killer Croc incident.” Caitlin muttered something under her breath but otherwise didn’t comment.

“You have such a strange relationship with your Rouges.” Ronnie muttered. Barry made a face where he thought he was standing. He heard the footsteps before someone plopped down into a chair with a heavy groan.

“What’s wrong Jax?” Ronnie asked.

“My mom _still_ thinks that I’m dating Barry.”

“Okay… why did she think that in the first place?”

“I was nervous about telling my mom I’m Ace so Barry offered to come with. She decided that it meant that we were dating.” Cisco barely stopped himself from laughing over the situation.

“Well, I for one am disappointed.” Caitlin spoke up with all seriousness, “Obviously Barry is lacking in his boyfriend responsibilities.” Jax and Barry groaned as the others started laughing.

“Don’t worry, you two make a very cute couple.” Ronnie snickered.

“Well at least you find it funny.” Jax scoffed, “Stein was so offended by it.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s Barry. He seems to be under the impression that Barry is, like, still five years old and completely innocent and shouldn’t be dating.”

“What?” Barry squeaked. 

“Well… can’t really blame him dude. You’re basically the baby of the family either way you look at it.” Cisco pointed out

“I’m older than you!”

“Yeah, but I don’t get the same way you do.”

“Which is why Cisco is the second youngest.” Ronnie spoke up.

“If that wasn’t bad enough Stein started asking me if I was old enough to date, like come on Gray, I’m twenty.” Jax sighed.

“To be fair, I think we’re all too young to be dating in his eyes.” Ronnie comforted.

“Especially, wittle baby Barry.” Cisco teased.

“You know what?” Barry grabbed a nearby, what he thought was, a marker and threw it near the blobish thing he thought was Cisco.

“Hey!” Cisco protested.

“Cool! I’m getting my eyesight back.” Not enough to avoid the marker that Cisco threw back.

“Hello? Eddie?” Caitlin asked, worry in her voice, “Slow down, what do you mean?.... We’ll be there soon.”

“What happened?” Barry asked, stumbling up. Someone helped him stand.

“Dr. Light attacked Linda. Come on.” Barry let himself be dragged to which ever vehicle and be driven to Central News. By the time they got there his eyesight was back fully.

“What happened?” Barry asked as soon as he saw Patty. The others hung back for the moment.

“Don’t know, not really. Come on. Joe and Eddie took them to a different room.” Patty led the way to where the others were waiting.

“Are you guys okay?” Barry asked at once, eyes scanning over for any visible injuries.

“Yes, _mom_.” Iris rolled her eyes.

“Iris shot at her.” Linda said in shock.

“Iris shot at who?” Wally asked as made it through the door.

“The woman… who looked identical to me… Oh my god. Why did she look like me?”

“Was it a meta?” Patty asked. Barry chewed his lip as he thought it over. Linda and Patty were close friends of his and Wally was family… Maybe he could tell them some of the stuff but leave out… Barry caught the look Joe was giving him. Joe knew exactly what he was planning on doing and he did not approve. Granted how many times did he actually listen to his foster father, and how many times did it backfire when he did.

“Last year when the singularity opened it… kind of ripped holes through the fabric of space… Linda…. Dr. Light is your counterpart on Earth 2.”

“How… how do you know this?”

“Because Harrison Wells from Earth 2 came and saved Flash from Earth 2 King Shark.”

“You know the Flash?” Patty asked.

“...You could say that…”

“Barry, could I have a word with you?” Joe asked.

“Joe,” Barry sighed heavily, “I get it okay? I really do, but I trust them and if Wally is going to be part of the family then he was going to find out sooner or later.”

“Joe, it’s Barry’s secret. If he really thinks he can trust them… besides we have Felicity to erase any evidence if we really need to go through that route.”

“That isn’t the-”

“What are you talking about?” Linda asked. Iris went to shut the door after checking to make sure the coast was clear. Barry took a deep breath then flashed to the other side of the room.

“I’m the Flash.” There was silence as the three processes that.

“You are the fastest man alive,” Barry flinched at the remark, “But you were afraid of _my_ driving? Dude that was probably a _fraction_ of the speed you can go.”

“Okay it was not the speed freaking me out it was the _three red lights you blew threw and almost hitting another car_.”

“Weak.” Iris complained.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Yes Iris, what is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing daddy.”

“I’ll tell you sometime.” Barry whispered to Wally.

“So… what are you going to do about this?” Linda asked.

“Well first is stop Dr. Light.” Barry stated.

“How do you plan to do that one?” Joe asked with a frown, “She blinded you last time.”

“Because I wasn’t expecting it. Now I am.”

“Excuse me, she blinded you?” Linda asked. Barry shrugged it off.

“I heal fast, but that’s why I wasn’t here when the attack happened. My eyesight was recovering.”

“Well, we could always contact Firestorm or Hawkgirl.” Iris pointed out, “Maybe they could help.” Barry nodded, mind racing as he thought.

“Maybe not Firestorm, might draw too much attention… but Hawkgirl could probably help. Depending on how tight of a leash she has Hawkman on he could help out as well… In fact maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea. If nothing more then maybe they could help with Zoom. Hawkman seems to remember his past at the very least… Him, Harry and Jay could probably figure out something so we could inject him…”

“Inject him with what?”

“Harry thinks he knows how to stop Zoom. We just need to inject him with it.” Barry stated.

“I’ll call Hawkgirl.” Iris informed, slipping out of the room.

“The Flash opened a school to help teach kids with powers… and a metakids orphanage.” Patty spoke out loud.

“Yep, that’s our little Barry.” Eddie teased as he patted his head. Barry shot Eddie an annoyed look but otherwise kept quiet.

“We need to get to STAR labs.” Barry decided.

“I can get a ride with dad and Eddie.” Wally spoke up.

“I’ll go with Linda and Patty.” Iris spoke up as she came back. She looked to Barry.

“Both of them will meet us there.” Barry nodded.

“See you there.” Barry ran out and back to the labs. The others had already headed back. Barry told them of what had occurred. Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“You told more people who you are.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that bad-”

“Allen, I want you to list everyone who knows who you are.” Barry opened his mouth to protest but Harry snapped, “ _Now_ Allen.” Huffing with annoyance Barry shot back sarcastically,

“Everyone or just those still alive?”

“Stop sassing and answer the damn question.”

“Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie, dad, Jax, Stein, Clarissa, Joe, Iris, Wally, Patty, Linda, Eddie, you, Jay, Carter, Kendra, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, Lyla, um… what was his name… Malcolm, Sara might know, there’s the other earth… Kara, Winn, Jimmy, Cat… Snart, and General Elling. Oh and a laundry guy since I kind of scarred him when I used my speed the first time and ran into his truck by accident.”

“Thirty-three people. Thirty three people know who you are. Thirty three that you know of.”

“Man, you really suck at secret keeping don’t you?” Wally asked with a frown. Cisco chewed the inside of his lip.

“Actually it’s more like thirty four… when Snart… when that happened Dante was still in the room. Lisa and Rory had left but… yeah… I promise though, I have enough blackmail on Dante that he would never spill.” Cisco promised. Barry gave a nod to Cisco to tell him it was all good.

“Did you say Snart?” Patty asked in disbelief, “Snart as in Captain Cold? Captain Cold knows who you are?”

“And isn’t it sad that the supervillain is better at keeping Barry’s secret then he is?” Caitlin asked dryly.

“You don’t know that.”

“Actually, since Cisco and Lisa are still in correspondence I do.”

“What? She calls me.” Cisco protested at the looks he got.

“Wait, so are you two finally dating?” Barry asked curiously, “Seriously, the two of you have way too much tension.”

“You mean like you and Snart?” Caitlin asked unimpressed as she walked over to Linda and Iris to look them over for any injuries. Barry’s face turned pink as he sputtered,

“Wait- what-no- Caitlin! He’s the bad guy!” Caitlin gave him such a dry look.

“I could make a list of why I call bull on that, and trust me it is a long one, but we don’t have time for that right now.”

“Sorry Jax, looks like you and Barry were never meant to be. You’re too much of a good boy for him to go for you.” Ronnie teased from where he and Jax were standing.

“You know what Raymond? Fu-”

“Wait, were you dating?” Kendra asked as she came in with Carter after her.

“No! Jax and I are not dating, Ronnie is just being a dick, Cisco needs to date Lisa because obviously they like each other and there is nothing between me and Snart!” Barry shot back at Caitlin. Caitlin merely shrugged with a clear sign that she didn’t believe him. Sighing heavily Barry turned to the others.

“Right, why aren’t you two-?”

“Well you trust them and so far everyone you trust are good people.” Kendra explained with a soft smile. Carter scoffed.

“I could take them down if need be.” Kendra gave Carter a look as Barry raised a brow.

“So what are we doing?”

“Taking down Dr. Light, Linda’s doppleganger. My idea is that I’ll go in first and the two of you act as backup.”

“Backup?”

“Yes, if she blinds you, you’re screwed.” Barry stated bluntly. “I at least heal.

“We can make something here to help-” Cisco’s voice was cut off by the alarms.

“Go Barry, we’ll make something and send them after you.” Harry ordered, “ _Go_.” Barry nodded and ran off.

~  
Barry gasped in pain as he landed into a wall. He had been so close, the speed mirages helping, but then she did a supernova move that got rid of them and the aftershock sent Barry flying. He struggled up again, but that’s when flapping of wings caught both of their attention. A grin lit up Barry’s face as Kendra and Carter began circling around above, swooping down to distract and tire out. Barry saw an opening and took it. A well placed punch had her knocked out. Barry gave the two of them a thumbs up before he stumbled. Hands grabbed him. Barry saw the ground leave his feet as Kendra carried him back. Carter had Dr. Light though he did not look thrilled. Back at the labs they strapped her down, just in case, as Caitlin looked her over. They removed the helmet and placed a power dampener on her for the time being.

“Now all we can do is wait.” Caitlin announced.

“So, now what about Zoom?” Cisco asked. Barry stared long at the unconscious woman lying in the bed. He could hear the voices around him before speaking up slowly.

“I have an idea… but you probably won’t like it…”

“Barry…” Joe had a warning tone to his voice.

“Zoom wants me dead.” Barry stated bluntly, once more ignoring his foster father, “And if one of the metas succeeded it stands to reason that he would come to check for himself right? Harry said that Dr. Light is a small time thief, not a killer. But what if we make it look like she did kill me? Lure Zoom there with my ‘death’ from Dr. Light and we shoot Zoom then?”

“You’d be risking both of your lives!” Patty shouted.

“Zoom would kill her if she failed.” Harry stated bluntly.

“How else are we going to get Zoom here with the least amount of problems?” Barry asked, “Really, anything else would put innocent people in harm's way.”

“What if she doesn’t agree?” Patty asked. Barry shrugged helplessly.

“I really don’t know.”

“If she does then what do we do?”

“We would need to stage the fight near a portal so Zoom shows up.” Jay stated, “Then Wells would have to make the shot.”

“Wells?” Linda asked.

“Trust us, the only one who would be better would be Tristain.” Cisco stated seriously.

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Harry replied after, though he continued on before anyone could comment on that, “We don’t know if the serum will work.” Barry just shrugged.

“Well you won’t test it on me so either way we’re kind of stuck on that aspect.”

“Let us help.” Barry immediately shook his head.

“Zoom would kill you before you got the chance to.”

“I’d like to see him try.” Carter scoffed.

“He wouldn’t even need to try.” Harry shot back, “If he can take down a speedster, what makes you think you have even the slightest chance of leaving alive?”

“I don’t want Barry going out there alone.” Joe interrupted. “I am not letting my son go out there without backup!”

“Why not have me and Carter there like with Dr. Light. If something goes wrong then we can at least distract him.” Kendra tried.

“No. Carter, look at how many times Savage has killed the both of you. He had no speed.”

“Kendra… All he would have to do is get close enough and shove his hand through you. Which he could in less than ten seconds.” Cisco spoke up, hand rubbing at his chest. Barry frowned in concern for his friend. He had developed that twitch ever since remembering about the other timeline. Whenever he thought about it he would rub, and it had been happening more often.

“This is not up for discussion,” Barry stated clearly, “It will just be me, Dr. Light and Harry. The rest of you will monitor from here or help plan.” There was obvious unhappiness but the others agreed nonetheless.

“We still need Light’s help.”

“Nothing else we can do until she wakes up then plan.” With that everyone got to work.

~  
Barry was frustrated when he got back, Dr. Light held carefully in his arms.

“Now what?” She asked in annoyance. Barry shrugged helplessly. Harry stomped in and started knocking things over in his anger. Cisco went to try and stop him, but on the other hand Barry was surprised with his restraint. Harry could have done a lot worse than that.

“A deal’s a deal. I’ll contact my friend and have her start up on your fake identity.” Barry said. Light nodded in response and went to change into a new pair of clothes that Caitlin kept in the lab, just in case.

“He didn’t show up.” Wally pointed out, “Do you think that means he knows it was a trap?” Barry bit his lip as he paced.

“I don’t-”

“Barry!” Caitlin screamed as she came running in, Light right after her.

“He took her.” Light shouted.

“What?” Cisco asked, “Who took who?”

“Zoom-”

“Linda!” Barry was out the door before he could finish hearing what had happened. Right there on the roof stood Zoom with Linda in his arm.

“Put her down.”

“You like fish with bait? I do too.” Barry ran as Zoom dropped Linda. He could feel the fear for his friend as he raced down the building. He caught her, setting her down carefully.

“Run.” Barry insisted. Linda didn’t hesitate to listen. She ran back in as Barry ran to meet Zoom. Adrenalin coursed through him. The next few moments rushed by him. He wasn’t really aware of what he said but he remembered throwing lightning, and Zoom _caught it and threw it back at him_. The last thing he remembered was a piercing pain then blackness.

~  
Tristan sighed as he walked with Lucy into the building. Being stuck as a babysitter for your younger sibling sucked. But they were allowed to head over to the labs so there was that. Normally his parents would hate them going out late, but they really did like Barry and his friends. They practically preened whenever he or Lucy spoke about the team or the labs. It was weird. Tristan was pretty sure they planned on inviting the team to the next family reunion though he could not figure out why. Maybe they thought the team was a good influence on them or something. Hopefully Harry was at the labs. It was fun shooting with him. When the two of them made it into the labs everyone was kind of freaking out. Tristan frowned, hand grabbing Lucy. He saw various people he did not recognize though Barry wasn’t there. That was odd.

“Cisco?” Lucy called out in confusion. Cisco whipped around, staring in shock at seeing them there at such a late hour.

“Wait, what are you-” Cisco was cut off.

“The tv!” Caitlin shouted, pointing at the screen. Tristan felt a coldness fill him. A black monster covered in blue lightning was inside CCN. He raised the bloody body of the Flash with one arm. Lucy’s voice caught in fear.

“Look at your hero now. This man is no god. He is nothing.” the growling voice spoke before he sped away.

“You need to get out of here.” Harry ordered.

“What the fuck is going on?” Tristan demanded. What the fuck was that thing? He felt Lucy grip his arm fearfully but before anyone could really answer there was more blue lightning and then the thing was there. He was speaking, but Tristan didn’t pay any mind to it. He pushed Lucy behind a desk. He saw the back of the Flash’s head as the creature removed his mask. It was the slight eye flicker that Cisco did that drew Tristan's eyes to the gun sitting on the table near him. Cisco looked like he was going to make a grab for it but it was a long shot. At least four feet between him and the gun. That thing could get him if he made a wrong move. Tristain on the other hand was behind him. Crouching down low Tristan began to move. Cisco saw him, eyes widening a fraction before looking back. Tristan felt his heart stop when Cisco started speaking. It wasn’t until he glanced over that he realized what the young man was doing. Cisco was distracting the creature. The rush of adrenaline was blocking out whatever the young man was saying, but it seemed to be working since the Flash was lowered from where he was being held. Quickly Tristan grabbed the gun. Heart pounding in his chest Tristan aimed the gun and fired. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet hit. The creature let out a roar of anger as he dropped the Flash. Soul-less black eyes locked onto Tristan’s and glared before running off. The next thing Tristan knew he was hitting the floor. His vision started going black as he watched his sister run towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. It's just been a really busy time and a really long week. 
> 
> We had to put my dog to sleep a little before October. My grandpa passed away October 31, yeah, Happy Halloween. His Funeral is going to be this Friday, November 4 and my 21 Birthday is November 5. I have decided that I am still going to have my birthday party. On top of that I had a test due today, at least two tests next week with homework due. Two papers for the week after and at least 42 hours of outside of school work I need to do before the end of the semester in less than six weeks. So it will probably be a while before I post a new chapter.
> 
> On a happier note: Next chapter we get to see people worrying about Barry and who knows he's the Flash. Plus maybe an appearance by Captain Cold. Maybe.


	23. Chapter 23

When Barry blinked his eyes open he was laying in a medical bed. Sleepily he looked around the room he was in. It was the med bay. He was confused on why there were curtains drawn around him. Pushing himself up he looked around in confusion. Memories teased the edge of his mind but were just out of reach. He went to sit at the edge of the bed to get up when dread filled him. Staring down at his legs he tried again. Not even the smallest twitch. The curtains opened and Caitlin stood there.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Barry blurted out at once. Caitlin nodded slowly.

“Barry… your vertebrae have been dislocated. I… I’m not sure if you will fully heal from this.” She admitted. A weak smile took over though.

“Lucy seems really optimisitc though.” Barry forced his panic down when he heard the girl’s name.

“Lucy?”

“Tristan and her came over while you ran to confront Zoom. They’re fine.” Caitlin was quick to promise, “Tristan fainted but other than that-”

“What happened?” Caitlin sighed but sat at the edge of the bed, grabbing his hand in comfort.

“Zoom dislocated your back and you passed out from pain. He ran around with you. He took you to the news station, then the CCPD before bringing you back here. WHile that was happening Tristan and Lucy had shown up. He was going to kill you in front of us but CIsco distracted him and Tristan shot him… He was panicked and blacked out. He’s fine, it was just overwhelming. Neither of them saw your face either though. Lucy was worried about Tristan and Cisco pulled your cowl back on while she was distracted. Lucy insisted on helping me treat you.”

“What… what am I supposed to do Caitlin?” Barry asked brokenly, “What… what if… if my back doesn’t…”

“Let’s wait a little bit. We need to see if you are healing, and it will take a few weeks for you to heal. Let’s take it day by day for right now, at least until one month passes. Little at a time okay. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But Barry, maybe take a page from Lucy. The mind is a powerful thing and if you believe you can heal then it could increase your chances.” Barry nodded slowly.

“Where are the others?” Barry asked.

“Cisco and Jay are trying to calm Harry down. He feels awful that you were put in that situation, that you almost… Then Tristan fainted… He’s really beating himself up for this. I had to force Joe to leave because he was getting in the way. Wally took him home. Patty is staying with Linda and Light in one of the lab rooms. Eddie took Iris home. Jax is with Ronnie right now getting food. We called Lucy and Tristan’s parent’s. They’re on their way. I left some information out for the time being. I thought it would be better for you if had little fanfare when you woke.”

“You’re the best.” Barry said with a weak smile. Caitlin smiled back before slipping off the bed. She came back moments later with his mask.

“Lucy wants to see you.” Barry nodded, taking the mask and putting it back on. Caitlin pulled open the curtain. Tristan was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. Lucy was waiting by the door. When she saw Barry she ran over.

“Are you okay?”

“I will be.” Barry spoke, voice vibrating. “Caitlin told me you helped her.” Lucy nodded. Barry smiled softly.

“Thank you.”

“Barry? Caitlin?” May called as she rushed in, “What happened?” A sharp gasp left her when she saw Tristan laying in bed. Frederick rushed in right after, following his wife to their son’s side.

“He’s okay.” Caitlin promised, “He isn’t hurt.”

“Tristan just fainted.” Lucy explained.

“How- what happened?” Frederick asked, looking around. His gaze landed on Barry and he froze.

“Your son helped save my life.” Barry replied. May’s head snapped up to see him laying there.

“Flash.” she gasped.

“What do you mean?” Barry sighed heavily, looking at Tristan.

“There is a speedster from another Earth. He goes by Zoom. I was fighting him when he broke my back… From what I was told, your son shot him with a serum that, at the very least, slowed him down.”

“How do you know he wasn’t hurt?”

“We ran a full set of tests.” Caitlin assured, “All he needs is some rest and he’ll be good as new. Though I would like him to stay until he wakes up to see if he has any other issues…”

“Like what?” Barry sighed as he shifted to face them better.

“It can be scary for… anyone to face a speedster intent on harming someone. It doesn’t help with how Zoom looks either.”

“And… how does Zoom look?” Frederick asked hesitantly.

“Just watch the evening news and you’ll see.” Barry replied cryptically.

“How much longer until he wakes up?” May asked. Caitlin shrugged a little helplessly.

“Maybe an hour at most though he could wake up before then.”

“Mom, Flash and Tristan need to rest.” Lucy stated, tugging her mother away. Barry smiled softly as she led her mother away, happily telling her what she and Caitlin did. It was only a little disturbing to hear her talking about his shoulder being put back into place. Frederick stalled a little.

“Is it still safe for our children to come here?” He asked seriously.

“It will be.” Caitlin promised, “We have already started to install extra security and we have tested it out. But it won’t be done for another couple days. I can show you what we’ve done.” Caitlin looked to Barry with a stern look.

“If you try getting out of bed I will get the meta cuffs.” Barry nodded as she exited. That left him with Tristan, who was still sleeping soundly. Finally the worry filled him. What if he never did heal? What if Zoom attacked again while he was bed ridden? What about the children? Should they stay here or…? Thoughts like that continued to roll around in his head as the time passed. It was only when a soft noise was made that Barry stopped those thoughts.

“W-what happened?” came the groan.

“You passed out.” Barry answered, voice vibrating. Tristan’s head lulled to the side. Then his eyes widened.

“I-You-You’re-”

“Thank you Tristan.” Barry interrupted. A look of pure awe filled his face.

“You know my name?” He asked in a whisper. Barry smiled and nodded.

“Cool… Are you okay?” Barry laughed.

“I should be asking you that. I’m the one with the accelerated healing.”

“Little dizzy.” Barry nodded, hitting the button that would page Caitlin. When she came in she immediately got to work on checking him over. Through most of it Tristan kept glancing over at Barry with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Each time Barry would send him a smile.

“Alright, when you head home you have to rest. Here are the instructions on what to do. If anything happens I want you to call me at once.” Caitlin instructed, turning to the parents at the end.

“I’ll make sure!” Lucy piped up with a large grin.

“You’re too happy about this.” Tristan muttered.

“We met Flash, who you saved, and I got to help heal!” Lucy stated as if it were obvious.

“Night!” Barry called as they headed out. Lucy waved happily as Tristan just looked back at him.

“Goodnight Flash! Get better soon okay?” Barry nodded back.

“Caitlin?” Came Patty’s shout as he ran in with Patty close after. They halted when they spotted the family.

“Captain Singh is on his way.” Eddie gasped as he doubled over, “He’s coming with Joe.”

“What?”

“He insisted.” Patty added. Eddie sent the family a questioning look.

“We were just leaving.” May stated as she ushered the kids out.

“Wait. Singh is coming here?”

“He knows you work with STAR labs.” Eddie reminded. “And the thing with Zoom really freaked him out. He wants to know for himself what happened to you.”

“When will they get here?”

“They left minuted before us. I think Joe took the longer way-”

“Where is he?” Singh demanded as he rushed in, eyes scanning the area. He didn’t wait for an answer when he saw Barry in bed. Quickly he made his way over.

“Barry are you okay?” Barry’s eyes widened.

“I-uh-”

“We can discuss how bad you are at keeping secrets later. Are you alright?” Singh asked again. Barry slumped defeated. He took off the cowl and stared at it. He didn’t notice when Joe or Wally came in.

“I…” tears began to burn at his eyes. He tried in vain to blink them back.

“I… I can’t feel my legs.” He managed to get out in a choked voice, “I… Cait-” He swallowed thickly and continued in a whisper, “Caitlin doesn’t know if I’ll heal from it, or to what degree.”

“We can’t know anything for sure for a few more weeks.” Caitlin explained.

“You’ll be fine.” Singh sighed heavily as he sat down.

“How-”

“Barry, you have gone through so much and have come back from it. You’ll come back from this.”

“He’s right, you know.” Joe said as he came by. Barry was quiet for a while before slowly nodding.

“Uh, so… how long-?”

“Too long.” Singh responded, “Now, we are going to let you rest. We still need to calm down the city and reassure them that the Flash is still with us.” Barry nodded sleepily.

“Get some rest son.”

“M’kay.” Barry let himself drift off to sleep. When he woke up again the lights had been dimmed or turned off completely. He sleepily looked around, trying to see what had woken him up.

“You’re okay.” came a relieved sigh. Barry’s head whipped to the side to see bright blue eyes looking at him.

“W-What are you doing here?”

“I saw the news.” Was the simple reply, “He broke your back.” 

“And how do _you_ know that?” Michael shrugged as he leant back. There was something about that move that reminded Barry of someone.

“Not that hard to figure out.” Michael looked him over again, worry in his gaze.

“But you are okay right? It’s nothing permanent?”

“We don’t know yet. All I can do right now is rest and eat to get my healing up.” Michael nodded again. The teen stood up and leant over. He hugged Barry tightly.

“I have to get home,” Michael sighed, “Told my dad I was only going to be out for an hour or so. Get better Barry.”

“Kay. Night Michael.” After Michael left Barry glanced at the clock. He looked on in confusion as he read the time 1:30. What was Michael doing there so early? Deciding to ask the boy about it later he slipped back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to post one new chapter at least a week. (Haha how many times have i put that?)   
> But this one I'm actually ahead in my writing, so hopefully that will help.


End file.
